What Could Have Been: Book One: True Love
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: What could have been, what should have been. Finding what was meant to be, but finding love isn't always easy. Chapter 14: Jen is detemined to have a second chance at love with Wes but fate won't make it easy for them.
1. It Only Took a Minute

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Power Rangers, so please don't sue! I also don't own the song 'It Only Took a Minute', which is sung by Mandy Moore. 

**AN**- This is a repost of _What Could Have Been_. It was taken down, but I'm fixing it. I hope it does well as it did before.

**Chapter One: It Only Took a Minute**

_Don't tell me how I had a vision.  
That this day would come to be.  
Call it luck, call it intuition.  
Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough.  
For a little bit of reality.  
Fate is good, fate can be real.  
If you believe it's what you feel._

Kim let out a small sigh as she and Tommy gently swayed to the song on the radio in Angel Grove Park. She was leaving for the Pan Globals in a few days; she didn't want to leave everything and everyone she cared about. This was a chance of a lifetime, and Tommy and the others convinced her to take the opportunity, so she had passed on her Power Coin to Kat.

_Oh, what a moment.  
When I looked into you eyes.  
I knew I got the prize.  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise_.

Kat Hillard, she was a nice girl and all, but Kim knew she liked Tommy. She felt a pang of jealously hit her, she knew that long-distance relationships didn't always last, and she was afraid that while she was gone that Tommy would find comfort in Kat's arms. She didn't blame him, she was blonde, tall, beautiful and everything guys wanted in a woman.

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life.  
It only took a minute, for me to realize.  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do.  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you._

She looked up into Tommy's dark eyes and tried to push those thoughts of losing him to another woman out of her mind. It didn't work. "Tommy, maybe...maybe we should see other people," she blurted out.

His eyes grew wide at her words, "See other people? Kim what are you saying, that you don't love me anymore?" She turned away from him, unable to bear the hurt look on his face.

_Time and time again, boy I've always been.  
The only one who think things through.  
You got a hold on me, set me free.  
Who would've known that out of the blue?_

"I was just thinking, when I'm gone other girls will know that you're available, and I don't want you to feel obligated to me."

"Other girls? Kim, whoever you're talking about knows I belong to you and only you. I love you Kimberly Hart."

She turned to face him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you too Tommy, I just don't want to lose you to someone else."

"Who Kim?"

"Well...Kat...I know she likes you."

"And I like her, only as a friend."

_I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night.  
With just one look at you.  
I knew that everything would be all right._

Kim blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Tommy, I'm just so scared of losing you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you to someone prettier than me."

He stepped forward and pulled Kim into a crushing hug, and rested his head on top of hers, "I think you're the most gorgeous woman in this whole universe, I love_you_ Beautiful, and no one else."

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life.  
It only took a minute, for me to realize.  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do.  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you._

_Here I am, isn't that a vision.  
Here I am, isn't that a vision._

She looked up into his eyes, "And I love you Handsome, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I will always be faithful to you." He pressed his lips to hers and they kiss and slow dance the night away, only noticing each other's presence. Nothing else mattering at the moment, just their love for each other.

_Oh, what a moment.  
When I looked into you eyes.  
I knew I got the prize.  
Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise._

_It only took a minute, to let you in my life.  
It only took a minute, for me to realize.  
It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do.  
It only to a minute to fall in love with you._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! I am still taking SPD parings, and will be if you've already given me some, please give them to me again, I didn't get to write them down, sorry. Ok, please leave a review, no flames. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	2. If I Could Turn the Clock Around

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them. I don't own the song 'Turn the Clock Around' which is by Mandy Moore. 

**AN**- Thanks to all of you that reviewed and gave me SPD parings, I'll be taking them until chapter five

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks for the parings! Here's the update!

**_Bloriconra 4ever_**- I will, thanks!

**_Neo Aguni_**- Thanks for the parings

**_gobball_**- Ok. I have a Jason/Trini chapter written and I'll have it up soon

**_Jean_**- Thanks and here's more!

**_SC_**- You got it.

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_StreaksofFuschia_**- Ok, thanks!

**_yellowrangersunited92_**- Thanks for the parings!

**_Serym_**- Thanks! Script is like what a writer would use for writing a play or movie i.e. Hunter: I realize I did when I wrote out the shoutouts. It's not allowed so they took it down. Here's the update!

**_Chibi Kitty Sorceress_**- Oh there will be! As for Kat/Cruger I noticed something between them too. Syd and Sky not really, but I'll keep a lookout on them.

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! The original was taken down because I used script in the shoutouts. But I've fixed it and hopefully it'll stay up this time! Here's the update!

**Chapter Two: If I Could Turn the Clock Around**

_We were talking to each other 'til dawn.  
You put your arms around me and you asked me what was wrong.  
I tried to be so serious, you smiled and played along.  
You had to leave town tomorrow, yeah tomorrow you'd be gone.  
We must have had the stars above and heaven on our side.  
'Cause we fell in love before we even made it through the night.  
But you were leaving town, and started another kind of life.  
You walked me to the door and we tried to say goodbye._

Kim stepped off the airplane terminal and looked around for Rocky, who said he'd come pick her up from the airport. After a few minutes she heard him yell her name while running up to her.

"Hey...Kim," said Rocky while slightly out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?", she asked with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Ha...ha...no, there was an attack in the park, and when I saw the time I had to rush."

"Does anyone else know I'm here?"

"No, I kept it a secret, or in your words a surprise."

She smiled, "Thanks Rocky, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Kimmy."

They went over to the baggage claim and got Kim's things and went out to his car.

_Maybe I've never found the right way.  
I kept my love hidden underground.  
Baby I wish that there was some way.  
That I could turn the clock around._

After dropping her things off at his house, Rocky took her over to Tommy's house. He knew that Kim had hurt him badly after that letter, and he was just getting over it, it wasn't going to be pretty when Kim found out that Tommy and Kat had just started dating. He pulled over a few blocks away from Tommy's house, "Kim, I think you should know something...Tommy is seeing someone." He saw the petite gymnast visibly pale and lose what energy she had.

"W-what? He's seeing someone?"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry Kim."

"Who?", she asked in small voice, she saw him hesitate, "Who Rocky?"

"He's seeing Kat," Rocky blurted.

Kim felt what was left of her heart shatter into pieces and she got out of the car and started running.

"Kim, wait!", Rocky called. When she didn't stop, he slammed his hand into the steering wheel, knowing she was really hurting now.

_But I couldn't sleep, I called up everybody that I knew.  
All my friends said that I'd be crazy if I waited 'round you.  
I wanted to believe then so I called to say we're through.  
But when I heard your voice, it nearly broke my heart in two._

After running to the beach, out of breath Kim weakly sagged against a bolder and let the tears flow down her face. Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind, but one stood out, she ran hurt Tommy and drove him into the arms of another woman. The one thing that he had promised her, he would always be faithful. _I knew I should have never written that letter_, she thought bitterly. In truth, there was no 'other man', it was only Tommy and it would always will be him. She stood and wiped away her tears, "its time I set things right." She determinedly set out for Tommy's house, vowing she would make things right with them.

_Maybe I've never found the right way.  
I kept my love hidden underground.  
Baby I wish that there was some way.  
That I could turn the clock around._

_Don't say you're gone, I'll find you .  
Someday..._

Night had fallen when Kim arrived at Tommy's house, when she was about to knock on the door; she lost her nerve and turned to walk away. The door open and she heard a voice that she hadn't heard for months: "Kim?"

She turned around, "Tommy" she whispered his name like a prayer.

"Kim, Rocky...he said that you were back in town, I couldn't believe it."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. He gently took her arm and pulled her into the house, so he could get a better look at his Kimberly. When he saw her in the light, he couldn't believe how thin she was. This wasn't his Kim, his Kim was filled with life, always had a smile on her face. This Kim was pale and weak-looking.

"Kim what's happened to you? What are you doing here?", he asked, thousands of questions going through his mind.

"I...I had to drop a little weight, and I left the Globals."

"What? Why? That's what you've always wanted."

'Why is asking me this?' Kim thought. 'He doesn't care about me anymore.' "I left because I missed all of you, I wasn't happy."

"Oh Kim..", Tommy said with a sigh and pulled her into a tight hug, when he felt her back stiffen he pulled back to look in her eyes. "What's wrong Beautiful?" Tears welled in Kim's eyes and she turned away from him.

_Well I jumped into my car but as I headed down the road.  
I knew that when I got there, there might be nobody home.  
You had gone away forever, and you left me all alone.  
Now I was on my own._

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

He winced at the coldness in her voice, "New girlfri...oh I take it Rocky told you about Kat and me?" She nodded, keeping her back to him. He gently spun her around to face him. "Rocky was wrong, Kat and I have only gone out a few times, when she realized that my heart belonged to you, she backed off. Anyways, isn't there someone special you have Kimberly?"

"No, Tommy, there was no one else, the guy who I mentioned is an old friend, it's always been you who I wanted Tommy, and I always will."

Tommy felt a weight of relief escape his chest. "Good, because I've wanted to do this since you walked inside." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, to which Kim responded. He pulled back long enough to say, "Welcome home Beautiful." He then scooped her flame into his arms and carried her into his room.

_Maybe I've never found the right way.  
I kept my love hidden underground.  
Baby I wish that there was some way.  
That I could turn the clock around._

**End Chapter**

**AN2-** Well, there ya go! If you haven't given me a SPD paring request please do so! I would appreciate it, thanks! Please R&R, no flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	3. Every Breah You Take

**Disclaimer**- I don't own them and I never will. Nor do I own the song "Every Breath You Take", it is sung by The Police. 

**AN**- Thanks for all the paring suggestions and the comments. Doing a different paring this chapter.

**_Shoutout_**s-

**_YellowCrimsonforever_**- Thanks!

**_Serym_**- Thanks!

**_Garnetred_**- Thank you! I know, I was so mad when Kim left the show. Here's the update!

**_Jenny_**- Thank you. I am working on the other chapters, with the dialogue and such. You can count of those parings. No, it hadn't been the lyrics; I used script in my fics. I make sure the lyrics are clean.

**_Sky and Syd Fan Forever_**- You got it.

**_Chibi Kitty Sorceress_**- I'll make it a good one. Here's more!

**_ForeverTommyKim_**- Thanks for the paring! Thanks! Love your penname.

**_BloomingViolets_**- Wow, that a very popular paring. Thanks!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! I'm not taking it the wrong way, only 'cause I have no clue what a beta reader is, I've heard of it but I don't know what it is. Here's the update!

**Chapter Three: Every Breath You Take**.

_Every breath you take.  
Every move you make.  
Every bond you break.  
Every step you take.  
I'll be watching you._

Billy sighed as he took a sip of his smoothie; he watched his friends slow dance to the song playing at the moment. Rocky was with Aisha, Tommy was with...Kat? He couldn't believe it, usually Tommy and Kim were attached to the hip, he scanned the room and saw Kim standing off to the side.

He set his drink down and walked over to her, "Hey Kim."

She turned and a bright smile came on her face, "Hey Billy, enjoying the party?"

_Every single day.  
Every word you say.  
Every game you play.  
Every night you stay.  
I'll be watching you._

"Yeah, its great...why aren't you and Tommy dancing?", he asked gently, not sure how she would react.

"Oh, Tommy and I...we decided to take a break while I'm gone, and I guess Kat over heard and jumped at the chance to dance with him."

Billy could detect a trace of bitterness in her voice. He took her hand, "Come on, let's dance."

She shook her head, "Billy you don't have to."

"I want to Kim, please?"

A soft smile appeared on her face, "Ok, let's dance."

They walked out onto the dance floor hand-in-hand, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and she slipped her arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

_O can't you see.  
You belong to me.  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take._

As they swayed to the music, Kim gently lay her head on his chest; she could feel his heart pounding. She looked up into his eyes, "Are you Ok?" He nodded, even though his heart was about to pound out of his chest and his mouth had dried up. She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him, "Billy, we've known each other for a long time, you can tell me anything."

He took a deep breath, "Kim, I love you."

_Every move you make.  
Every vow you break.  
Every smile you fake.  
Every claim you stake.  
I'll be watching you_.

Kim's eyes grew wide, she wasn't expecting that. "You...you love me?"

"Yes, for a long time now Kim, but when you and Tommy got together, I knew it could never be. I'm sorry I told you." He pulled away from her and walked off the dance floor. Kim was on his heels as he tried to leave, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Billy, you shouldn't be sorry about your feelings about me, how do I know that I don't love you back?"

"Because, you've been with Tommy ever since he became good."

"That may be so, but Tommy and I don't have this connection like you and I do."

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace.  
I dream at night I can only see your face.  
I look around but it's you I can't replace.  
I keep crying baby please._

"Oh? What connection is that?"

"Friendship, you and I have been friends for a long time, and that grew into love. I do love you Billy and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

A bright smile appeared on Billy's face and he pulled her in for a gentle, tentative kiss. After they stopped, they went back out on the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away.

_Every move you make.  
Every vow you break.  
Every smile you fake.  
Every claim you stake.  
I'll be watching you._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go! Short I know. There's still time to get in your favorite SPD parings! No flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	4. Baby I Love You

**Disclaimer**- I don't own. Nor do I own the song 'Baby I Love You' which is by Jennifer Lopez. 

**AN-** Happy 4th of July! Well, here's a Tommy/Kat chapter, decided to give Kim a break. No offence to all you Tommy/Kat fans, but I did NOT like Kat, because I am a die-hard Tommy/Kim fan. And I was really pissed when Kim left.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Marah_**- Thanks! It's ok. Here's more!

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks, yeah, bit different. Here's more!

**_Rekka_**- Hope you like this chapter.

**_Sreym_**- Yeah, but thanks! Here's more!

**_Ben Skywalker_**- Yes, I do have them. The slash parings will have a separate fic after this is done. All the parings you've requested I've got. If you'd like, check out chapter 7 of my fic _Sparring,_ I think you'll like that chapter.

**_Beautiful-Me89_**- You got it. Thanks!

**_Sailorjlita_**- Yeah, thanks!

**_Jill_**- Thanks! Thank you for the parings! Here's more!

**_Jenny_**- Yep! Thanks! Here's more!

**_Kiseki-no-neko_**- Thanks! Mine too! Ok, I've got those, thanks for the requests! Here's more!

**Chapter Four: Baby I Love You**

_Boy, I never knew I could feel.  
The way I felt, when I felt the way.  
You were feelin' me baby.  
I'm so out of control, yeah.  
Everytime you look my way.  
I realize more and more.  
How much I adore.  
Those pretty eyes of yours.  
I'm helpless baby._

_What I want to know is.  
Are you willing to try?  
Can you love me for a lifetime.  
In just one night.  
Ooh._

Kat Hillard took a deep breath and let it out. She was about to tell Tommy Oliver how she felt for him. The butterflies in her stomach were not helping one bit, and the feeling that he might be still in love with Kim Hart didn't help either. They were friends now, but Kat knew there had been a silent competition between the two of them for Tommy's heart, and it was obvious whom he wanted.

_Baby I love you. (Love you)  
Baby I need you. (Need you)  
I gotta have you. (I gotta have you, babe)  
Can't be without you. (Be without you)  
Baby I love you. (Yeah)  
Baby I need you. (Need you)  
I gotta have you. (I gotta have you, babe)  
Can't be without you._

_Blessed and cursed on the same day.  
The day that I first felt the power of you inside of me.  
Such a strong feeling.  
There comes a time in everyone's life.  
When you know and everyone around you knows.  
That everything is changed.  
You're not the same.  
It's a new day._

Now that Kim had left, Kat knew that she wouldn't have a chance with Tommy, he'd be pining over her until he saw her again. As she listened to the lyrics on the radio and began to think back to the time she met Tommy. A small smile appeared on her face, and began to head for Tommy's house.

_What I wanna know is.  
Are you willing to try?  
There's gotta be more meaning to this.  
Than what meets the eye._

_Baby I love you. (Baby, I need you)  
Baby I need you. (Gotta have you, baby)  
I gotta have you. (Can't be without you)  
Can't be without you. (Baby, I love you)  
Baby I love you. (Yeah, yeah)  
Baby I need you. (I gotta have you)  
I gotta have you. (Yeah, yeah)  
Can't be without you._

Tommy answered the door and was surprised to see Kat on the other side. He invited her in. "Is there anything you need Kat?", he asked, hoping his voice wouldn't waver. He'd had a small crush on Kat before, and wanted to ask her out, but he was afraid of hurting Kim. He loved her, but not in the way she wanted him to love her. He was falling for Kat, but there would always be a special place in his heart for Kim.

"Tommy, I need to tell you something. I really like you, and like to go out with you, but I know that you're with Kim, I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I'll go if you want. She turned to leave.

"Kat, wait." She turned to him, "Yes, Tommy?" He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. He pulled back and smiled.

"In case you can't tell I feel the same way."

She smiled up at him, "But what about Kim?"

"We talked about it and agreed to be friends."

She smiled and kissed him again, never been happier in her life.

_Ooh, I love the way you kiss me.  
Baby please, I'm about to lose my mind.  
Ooh, talk to me.  
'Cause I'm beggin' for you and.  
I'm down on my knees.  
Baby I know you're the one that I need._

_Baby I love you.  
You know I need you.  
Gotta have you.  
Can't be without you.  
Baby I love you.  
You know I need you.  
Gotta have you.  
Can't be without you.._

_Baby I love you. (Love you)  
Baby I need you. (I need you)  
I gotta have you. (I gotta have you, babe)  
Can't be without you. (Baby, I love you)  
Baby I love you. (Ooh)  
Baby I need you.  
I gotta have you.  
Can't be without you._

_Baby I love you.  
Baby I need you.  
I gotta have you.  
Can't be without you.  
Baby I love you.  
Baby I need you.  
I gotta have you.  
Can't be without you..._

_Ladies, do you know what I'm talkin' about?  
When a man gets inside your soul.  
And it takes hold.  
And it won't let go.  
Hey, hey, hey..._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Sorry its so short. The next chapter'll be longer. I am still taking SPD parings; any paring is much appreciated within reason. No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	5. Come On

**Disclaimer**- Nope, I don't own them, never will. I also don't own the song 'Come On' which is by Ben Jelen, its a beautiful song and I was so lucky to see him in concert last summer when he came here with Hanson

**AN**- Here ya go people! Hope this makes up for the last short chapter.Yes I've changed the song, it works better than the other did.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Serym_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks, me too! Here's more!

**_ViolaCove_**- Thanks, yeah that was Tommy/Kim. You got it. Thanks, I will.

**_Tom/Kat fan_**- Because when I originally wrote it, I couldn't think of anything to write for them.

**_Yellowwolf_**- It's Ok, glad you loved them!

**_Jenny_**- Yep. Thanks! Here's more!

_**Eppiechan**_- I can see them together. Thanks!

**_JorgitosBabe_**- (Grins) Love the enthusiasm. Thanks! Here's more!

**Chapter Five: Come On**

Adam sighed softly before taking a drink of punch. It was the Halloween dance at school; everyone was having a great time... everyone except him. He felt ridiculous in his pirate costume, he hadn't even planned on going to go to the dance, but Rocky and Tommy showed up at his house threw him the costume and dragged him there. He watched his friends dance and have a good time, Tommy was dancing with Kat, and Rocky was dancing with Aisha. He felt a twinge of jealously go through him when Rocky whispered something in her ear, making her laugh. He wanted to be out there with Aisha, but was too afraid to act on his feelings.

Aisha looked so beautiful in her yellow princess dress. He knew he had feelings for her, since the day he had met her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Now if he could only tell her this, before someone else did. _Well, now or never_, he thought as he set his drink down and set out onto the dance floor.

_And finally the silence.  
Looking out, looking back across the sky.  
Trying to find a meaning.  
Knowing that I just left it all behind.  
Still I smell a lingering softness.  
Where did she go?  
How did she go? I wanna, wanna know.  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me_.

Rocky looked out the corner of his eye and saw Adam heading for them.

He leaned over and whispered in Aisha's ear, "Here comes your man."

Aisha lightly smacked him, "He just thinks of me as a friend."

"Don't be so sure about that, he could feel the same way."

She sighed, "Yeah, in my dreams."

Adam stopped in front of the two, "May I cut in?"

Rocky grinned at him, "Sure; I just spotted a lonely female who needs my attention. Later!"

He set off to the girl in question. Aisha stepped into Adam's arms and the two began a slow dance to the music.

"Aisha... you look...beautiful tonight."

_Come on.  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me.  
Come on, you know that we belong.  
Come on, come on, come on, come on._

She smiled, embarrassed, "Thank you Adam, you look pretty cute yourself." She giggled as his face heated up. "Are you blushing Adam?"

"A little...", he admitted with reluctance.

"You look cute that way," she said lightly flirting with him, hoping he'd pick up on it.

_Thinking back before her.  
I never knew the meaning of alone.  
Still the flag is feeling foreign.  
I live the day to escape into a phone.  
Speaking of a world not real then.  
Where did she go?  
How did she go?  
I wanna, wanna know.  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me._

He smiled at her as they swayed to the music. He took a deep breath and let it out, "Aisha; I have something to tell you."

She saw the serious look in his face, "What is it Adam?", she asked curiously.

"Aisha, I...I'm in love with you." he blurted.

_Come on.  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me.  
Come on, you know that we belong.  
Come on, come on, come on, come on._

Her eyes grew wide, "You, you what?"

"I love you Aisha, and I have for a long time, if you don't feel the same way I understand." He broke away from her and left the dance floor heading for the gym doors.

"Adam, wait!", Aisha yelled as she hurried as fast as she could in her heels. He was in the parking lot when she caught up with him. "Adam, hold on, I have to tell you something."

"What you never want to speak to me again?"

"No, Adam, I love you too."

"What?"

"I. Love. You. Too. I always have."

A huge grin broke out on his face, "I'm sorry Aisha; I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

She smiled up at him. "Its Ok, we all do that every now and again." He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. She responded, happier than she had ever been.

_Cause each of her kisses.  
How my heart misses.  
She's coming.  
She's coming here to me.  
I'm needing.  
Desiring to kiss her now.  
I'm living for her.  
Breathing for her.  
Singing for her fairytale._

_Come on.  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me.  
Come on, you know that we belong.  
Come on, come on, come on, come on._

The two walked back into the dance hand-in-hand and picked up where they left off before. While they danced Tommy and Kat watched them.

"I'm so glad they together, aren't you?", Kat asked Tommy in her soft-spoken accent.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah; they're perfect for each other."

Rocky came up to them, looking dejected. "Shot down again Rocko?"

"Yeah, oh well, tomorrow's another day."

Tommy and Kat chuckled at the way he bounced back so easily.

Adam and Aisha continued to dance the night away, not noticing anyone else around them. Only seeing each other, the love between them so strong.

_Come on.  
Without you I'll never feel the love inside of me.  
Come on, you know that we belong.  
Come on, come on, come on, come on._

_Come on.._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- Hope you all like it. Also, I will be taking more SPD parings until chapter six or seven. No flames please! Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	6. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own them and I never will. I don't own the song 'Thinking of You' which is Hanson's. 

**AN**- Ok, this is a last minute update, my computer is gonna be taken away to be fixed and I don't know when I'll have it back. The paring is a bit out of place, sorry.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Beautiful-Me89_**- Thanks here's more!

**_YellowWolf_**- Yeah, they do. Here's more!

**_Crimson Mystery_**- Thanks! I will.

**_MMPR Fan 4eva_**- I will.

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Hope you like this one.

**_Step2stepgirl_**- Ok, Ok, Sky and Z (Writes them down) Got it.

**_JorgitosBabe_**- Thanks! Ok, I will, everything you've suggested I've got. I think I have every paring possible.

**_Tori Bradley_**- Thanks! Don't worry, there will be a Tori/Blake story. Ok, Syd/Sky, Jack/Z. No problem, can't wait for more! I will.

**_Viola Cove_**- Oh I have one written, it'll be up in the near future. You're right, he does.

**Chapter Six: Thinking of You**

_Have you ever stood outside a picket fence, you can see through,  
But you can't get to the inside.  
You sit there and wait, I look at you and anticipate.  
What we could be and what we could do._

She was really leaving; he wanted it to be a dream. Yet it wasn't, she was leaving for the Peace Conference; it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He scolded himself for not telling her how he felt for her. All his friends knew how he felt for her, so why couldn't he tell her this you ask? It was simple; he was, in his mind, a geek, a nerd. There was no way she would want a relationship with him.

_Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time.  
Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time._

Well, she was leaving soon and he told her good-bye and that her would miss her. Not one hint of saying he wanted a relationship. She could understand this, he was a future Rocket Scientist, there was no way he pursue a relationship with her. She loved him; she had known that for awhile now, even her best friend could see that. She would tell her just go tell him how you feel for him now. But she couldn't, she didn't want to jeopardize her friendship with him if he didn't feel the same way.

_Carrying this heavy load, I don't know what to do.  
The only thing I know is I'm in love with you.  
Fly with wings of an eagle, no matter how high.  
I'll be thinking of you._

The years passed and they kept in contact with one another, reminiscing on old times. They wanted so badly to confess their feelings to each other, but were too afraid to act on their feelings. There were reunions almost every year, each year better than the last, their friends would tell them to go to each other. But each of them were stubborn and wouldn't, you think after being a Ranger for a certain number of years would make you less afraid of this. It didn't.

_Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time.  
Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time._

She's dead...she died in a car accident and I never told her how I felt about her because I was to scared of being rejected. At the funeral, I spoke a few words and told everyone that I loved with all my heart, even though it was too late to say that, I finally said my feelings aloud. Even though she is gone forever, I will always have her in my mind, heart and soul. I love you Trini.

_No matter how high, no matter how low, I'll be thinking of you.  
No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I'll be thinking of you.  
No matter how high, no matter how low, I'll be thinking of you.  
No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I'll be thinking of you.  
You'll be on my mind._

_Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time.  
Fly the wings of an eagle.  
Glide along with the wind.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time.  
Fly the wings of an eagle.  
No matter how high, I'll be thinking of you the whole time.  
You'll be on my mind all the time.  
You'll be on my mind.  
I'll be thinking of you the whole time._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**: Well, there it is, I think this paring was pretty obvious, even though I didn't mention any names until the end. Hope you liked it, please leave a review, no flames please. Thanks!

**_CamFan4Ever_**


	7. Runaway Run

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, I don't own. The song _Runaway Run _is Hanson's.

**AN**- I am really, really, really, really sorry for the delay! All my files I had saved before my computer got taken away aren't accessible. So, unfortunately I have to rewrite the next 11 chapters by memory. If anyone can remember which paring went for each chapter that would help a lot.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Sreym_**- Thanks.

**_Beautiful-Me89_**- Thanks! Yeah, I always thought that was so sad.

**_Syd n' Sky fan_**- Thanks and I've got them down!

**_Redandblack 4eva_**- Thanks!

**_JorgitosBabe_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Jenny_**- (Meeps) Ok, Ok! I'll do that next time! Here's more!

**_ViolaCove_**- Thanks!

**_Garnetred_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Thank you, here's more!

**_Cat2000_**- Thanks! Hmm…Yeah, I definitely need one. Here's more!

**_Ghostwriter_**- Thanks! Yeah I liked it too. Me too, love Tommy/Kim.

**_Z Carson_**- Here ya go! So sorry for the long delay!

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Thanks for the parings! Glad you love my stories.

**_Margieboots_**- I've been trying to work on this, writer's block has been horrible for this. Here's more!

**_Mystifying Deity_**- Thanks! Glad you loved it! Yes, there will be a Jason/Trini one.

**Chapter Seven: Runaway Run**

_And I waited for you and I waited for you.  
Just a picture a feeling and face.  
How could I forget your touch your warm embrace.  
And the shoes you wore with long black satin lace.  
As you walk into my mind.  
As I walked into this old forgotten hall.  
Just one look and I began to fall.  
Wish I could frame you and this feeling on the wall.  
To stare at 'til there is no time._

Kat Hillard sighed softly and stole a glance at the former Gold Ranger, Jason Scott. He was busy talking to his best friend, Tommy Oliver, on the other side of the Turbo Megazord. It had been months since any of them had seen Jason, not since he had lost the Gold Ranger powers. It was so great to see him again. She watched Tommy casually wrap his arm around the shoulders of the original Pink Ranger, Kim Hart. She waited for the slap of jealously when she saw it, but nothing happened, which didn't surprise her.

She knew that the Red Turbo Ranger was still in love with Kim, and that was Ok with her. They had tried dating, but both soon realized that it wasn't meant to be. Now maybe _she_ can have a chance at love.

_And I waited for you.  
Just hoping that you'd come back to me.  
And I waited for you._

Jason Scott threw yet another furtive look at the beautiful blonde Pink Turbo Ranger. He'd been crazy about her ever since he'd laid his dark eyes on her, but she'd been with Tommy at the time. But…he glanced over at his bro who was overjoyed at being reunited with Kim. He left a not-so-subtle nudge from the Green Ranger, Adam.

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I dunno man, what if she's still hung up on Tommy?"

"Well, judging by the way she's been staring at you, I'm thinking she's not."

He stole a glance at the blonde Australian, who quickly looked away, becoming engrossed in conversation with the Yellow Ranger, Tanya. He bit back a smile then turned back to Adam. "I stand corrected my friend."

_Run, run, runaway, run.  
Maybe someday I will find someone too.  
Run, run, run away.  
Maybe some day maybe some day._

"Girl, just talk to him!"

"I can't Tanya, what if just thinks of me as a friend? Or worse a younger sister?" Kat protested in her soft spoken accent.

Kim had wandered over to the two as Kat protested Tanya's not-so-subtle pushing toward the former Gold Ranger. "He thinks of _me_ as a younger sister Kat. You? I don't think so." She sent her a reassuring smile. "Even Tommy thinks so and we all know how he can be." The three quickly broke into laughter; remembering how their leader used to be so oblivious to Kim and/or Kat's attraction to him.

"Maybe…I just don't know."

"We do," Tanya informed her, "I heard from a little green bird that he wanted to come to Angel Grove just to see you."

"What?" Kat's sparkling blue eyes darted over to where Adam was standing with the other male Rangers. Their eyes met, a small blush spread over his cheeks before he quickly turned back to his conversation with Tommy and Jason. "Oh he did, did he?"

Tanya nodded, "he just wants to see you happy."

"I don't know…"

"Just go for it," Kim gently coaxed, "I know he'd be thrilled if you suggested something."

"If you two are sure…"

"We're sure," Kim and Tanya chorused.

_From a distance watched the flowers brush your cheek.  
As you read the words I wrote I couldn't speak.  
And now I lay here broken heart and blistered feet.  
As you're spinning 'round my mind._

"Jason?"

Jason slowly turned as he heard Kat's beautiful accent ring in his ears. He grinned at her. "Yeah, Kat?"

"I was wondering…after the Karate Tournament, would you…?"

"I'd love to."

Her bright eyes began sparkling, "really?"

"Yeah, look, if you don't mind I've already got something planned."

"No not at all."

"Great, I'll call you, Ok?"

"I look forward to it."

_And I waited for you.  
__Dreaming of you coming to me.  
__And I waited for you._

_A few days later…_

"Thanks Ernie, I really appreciate this."

"Any time Jason, you and Kat have a great time tonight. Just don't forget to lock up."

"I won't." He waved as his old friend left through the back. He began a double check of the evening's events. Flowers on the table. Check. Pink rose for Kat. Check. Music. Check. Food, two bowls of covered up spaghetti. Check. Perfect. Everything was ready. He'd told Kat to meet him at the Youth Center at seven sharp. He stole a glance at his watch. 6:58. Two minutes to go. He heard soft clicking of high heels echoing down the hall. Jason quickly turned, snagging the rose off the table and faced the doorway as the footsteps grew louder.

He smiled as Kat came into his view; his smile grew as she gasped softly. He'd taken her completely by surprise.

_Run, run, runaway, run.  
Maybe someday I will find someone too.  
Run, run, run away.  
Maybe some day, maybe some day.  
Yeah.  
Maybe some day._

"Oh Jason," Kat breathed, gazing around the room. "It's beautiful!" All the regular lights were off, in their place were a string of small white and read lights. The lights gave the room a more romantic atmosphere.

Jason grinned at her as he walked over to her. "So, you like it?" he asked as he handed her the rose.

She returned his grin, accepting the rose. "I love it!"

He smiled and held his hand out to her, "I'm glad."

She accepted his hand, placing the rose in her hair. "How on earth did you pull this off?"

"Well, I had some help from Ernie and Tommy."

"You all did a magnificent job," she stated as he helped her in the chair for a table for two.

"Thanks," He then reached over and pulled the two metal covers off the bowls, revealing a hearty helping of spaghetti and meatballs. "_Bon apatite_!" He hit the PLAY button on the boom box on the small table next to them, immediately soft music filled the room.

_When you weep you can know that it's all right.  
__As you sleep I'll just follow your door light.  
__We can talk just as long as you hold on tight.  
__Just one breath is a million sighs.  
__I can tell every breath that you're breathing.  
__I can feel every thought that you're thinking.  
__We can talk. It's a thousand years gone by.  
__You and I._

Over dinner they caught up on the few months they hadn't seen each other. As they finished their meal, Jason rose and held his hand out to Kat. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Kat smiled and took his hand, standing as she did. "I'd love to, and I thought you'd never ask."

He led her out to the middle of the floor and began to slowly sway with her to the music. They soon became lost in each other, mind, body and soul as one.

Unfortunately, reality soon hit them and they reluctantly parted and began preparing to leave. Jason quickly cleaned everything up and left with Kat, barely remembering to lock up for Ernie.

The ride over to Kat's house was quiet, but perfect. Midway through the ride, Kat reached over and placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers together. He glanced over at her smiling; knowing that after tonight, there was no turning back.

When they reached her house, he walked her to the door. As they stood under the porch light, they smiled at each other, their hands still joined.

"I had a wonderful evening Jason, I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I Kat, and I'll never forget you." He leaned over and gently kissed her. Before he could pull away, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Minutes passed and they reluctantly broke for air. "I want…Can I…?"

"Yes, I was hoping you'd ask. I'm crazy about you Jason."

"Oh the feeling's mutual." He gave her a quick kiss then bounded down the steps.

She watched him go, a small, happy sigh escaping her. She then smiled and waved to him before going inside. When she closed the door, she leaned against it, thinking only of Jason and the promise of being with him tomorrow hung in the air.

_Run, run, runaway, run.  
__Maybe someday I will find someone too.  
__Run, run, run away.  
__Maybe some day maybe some day.  
__Run, run, runaway, run.  
__Maybe someday I will find some way.  
__Maybe some day maybe some day.  
__I'll run away.  
__Yeah._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- (Collapses) Finally! I am **SO** sorry for the delay! I've been working on this off and on for the past for months. Again I'm really, really, really, really sorry!

**AN3**- Quick note, from now on, I will not be going in order from MMPR to SPD, well, once Mystic Force airs and I see it, I'll add more to this. All chapters will vary, whenever the muse strikes instead of going in order. It'll be a lot easier and there will be fewer gaps between updates. Also I will take SPD parings until…let's go with chapter ten. Maybe eleven. Ok, so please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	8. Ordinary

**Disclaimer**- I don't own a thing. The song _Ordinary_ is by Train from the _Spider-Man 2_ soundtrack.

**AN**- I'm baack! Yes! No more delays! Ok, for those of you who don't know what's going on I am doing this a little differently. Instead of going in order like I'd originally planned, I will be updating as the muse strikes. So for this chapter I will be skipping _way_ ahead to the DT era, the paring, just read on.

Dedicated to one of my bestest friends in the whole world, Marah, AKA, Rachael, AKA DustinandMarahForLife. She is the one who got me hooked onto this paring. Also for those of you who've read her _One Shot Challenges_ I am borrowing a small part from it, but with my own twist.

**AN2**- Set right after the NS/DT team up, what the cameras didn't show us.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_BlueAngel07_**- Oh, you bet I will.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks. Oh yeah, most definitely, they have a lot of potential chemistry.

**_JorgitosBabe_**- Thanks! Is this soon enough for you?

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! Here's more!

**_lkwREADer_**- Of course! The more the better! Glad you love it! Here's more!

**_YellowPupRanger_**- Well, first it's been broken down. This fic for non-slash couples. The second one for M/M and F/F parings. Yeah, definitely go see a doctor, LOL. Thanks for the paring ideas. And for future reference, I'm a girl. Shocking, huh? J/K.

**Quote**: _"When I'm with you, you make me anything but ordinary."_

**Chapter Eight: Ordinary**

_Whose eyes am I behind?  
I don't recognize anything that I see.  
Whose skin is this design?  
I don't want this to be the way that you see me._

"So, how long have you loved him?"

"Hmm…?" Kira tore her gaze away from the man in question to look at the inquiring former Blue Ranger. "What did you say?"

"How long have you loved him?"

"What? No, no. I don't love him…we're just friends, nothing more."

"Uh-huh…then why were you staring at him?"

"I wasn't staring, I was merely studying him."

Tori stared at Kira for several long moments, "Right, when you're ready to admit you're crazy about him, come talk to me and I'll help you plan your first date. In the meantime, I'll be with…" She grinned and stole a long deep look in the direction of the guys "him."

Kira returned the grin. "Does he happen to have blonde hair and blue eyes and is the brooding one of the group?"

"Good guess." She rose and gave Kira a quick pat on the shoulder. "Call me when one of you 'fesses up your feelings for each other." She then walked off toward her own love, leaving the Yellow Ranger lost in her own thoughts.

_I don't understand anything anymore.  
In this world that I'm tired of.  
Is taking me right up these walls.  
That I climb up.  
To get to your story.  
It's anything but ordinary._

"Hey, this is a Ranger party, no anti-social ness allowed," Ethan informed Kira as he crossed the cave toward her.

Kira smiled at her friend, "sorry, just been thinking…"

"Let me guess: Trent?" He asked with a knowing grin. His grin faded when she didn't blush and look down like she usually did. "Not Trent?"

She nodded somewhat sheepishly. "Yeah…"

"Then, who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

She shook her head, "You wouldn't, trust me, besides, he'll never give me a second glance."

"If you're referring to Conner, he's given you more than just a glance."

"What?"

"You heard me, the poor guys been crazy about you since day one."

"Right, are you sure it wasn't someone else who's not called an Avril poser?"

"Positive, you never know Kir, he might surprise you."

"Who's surprising who?"

Both looked over at their latest Ranger, Trent. A small, warm smile came upon Kira's face when their eyes met. Usually when he looked at her, her heart began to race. Now…not so much as before, it still raced on occasion. Could it be that she _was_ actually falling for the arrogant Red Ranger? _No, I can't be falling for him…he'd just break my heart,_ she thought sadly to herself before answering Trent's question. "No one important, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering, if you'd maybe like to go see a movie with me tonight?"

"Like a…date?"

He nodded, "yeah, a date."

"Sure, I'd love to."

Ethan slowly shook his head as he walked away from them. _She is so in denial._

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine.  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind.  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine.  
'Cause your what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary._

"She's **what**?"

"Going on a date with Trent," Ethan repeated calmly, watching his friend take his anger out on an innocent soccer ball. He watched the ball bounce off various objects around the park before nearly taking his own head off. "Dude, two words: Anger. Management."

"Funny, dude. Hilarious."

Ethan shrugged. "I do what I can."

"Surprisingly, you're not helping." Conner commented sarcastically. He then sighed and kicked at the grass in frustration. "What does she see in _him_? He's a traitor, a jerk, and he's so secretive."

"He's also kind, good-hearted and an awesome artist."

"You are seriously not helping."

"Hey, you wanted to know what she sees in him. She thinks he deserves a second chance."

"Yeah, I guess…but do they have to _date_?"

"You had plenty of chances to ask her out. But did you? No."

"Dude, I wanted to, I still do. I just wanted to show her than I'm not just the "dumb jock". That I'm not girl crazy and a shallow jerk. I want to sweep her off her feet."

"Why are you telling me this? If you want to sweep her off her feet then _go do it_! While you're standing here talking to me, she is probably falling for Trent harder every minute."

"Oh man, you're right. Thanks Ethan."

"Anytime dude, now, go win Kira's heart."

"I plan to."

_Can you save me from this world of mine?  
Before I get myself arrested with this expectation.  
You are the one look what you've done.  
What have you done?  
This is not some kind of joke.  
You're just a kid.  
You weren't ready for what you did._

The next morning as Kira and Trent talked about the movie they'd seen the night before Conner and Ethan watched the two from a distance. "Thanks again for helping me with Kira's locker," Conner murmured to Ethan.

"No problem dude, just remember, you're coming with me to the latest release of _Super Space Ninja Warriors_ _Part Two._"

"Dude, I won't forget, I may actually enjoy it."

"Right, the day you enjoy a video game releasing is the day I take up sports for good."

Conner snorted back a laugh, "You're on." He then sobered as he watched Kira work her combination. A huge grin spread on his face when she yanked her locker door open about a dozen yellow balloons and several large bouquets of yellow lilacs and daises.

The Yellow Ranger let out a startled exclamation as a small envelope was suddenly thrust out at her from the depths of her locker. "What the…?" Irritated, she yanked the envelope off its little stick and opened it. Inside there was a small card, she pulled it out and read it. After she read it she turned to Trent who was looking at her questioningly as all this took place.

"Whoa!" Trent exclaimed; stumbling back as Kira threw her arms around his neck. "Not that I mind," he teased, wrapping his arms around her, "but what was that for?"

She gave him a mega-watt smile. "For the balloons and flowers of course."

His eyebrows suddenly snapped together in confusion. "Um, Kira, I didn't do all this."

"You didn't?" Disappointed she stepped away. "Not even the card?"

"Nope, can I see the card?" She nodded and handed him the card to which he read aloud. "Roses are red, Violets are blue. You may not know it, but I'm crazy about you. Signed your secret admirer." He handed the card back to Kira. "Short sweet and to the point, I wish I'd done this, but I didn't."

Kira looked away, secretly half-relieved, half-disappointed. She quickly looked up when Conner and Ethan joined them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Ethan said as he scooped down to pick up a bouquet. "You got a secret boyfriend we don't know about it?"

The singer mock-glared at her friend before taking the flowers from him. "Very funny, no actually they're from a secret admirer." She handed them the note to read.

Conner read the card over Ethan's shoulder then glanced at Kira. "Short, sweet and extremely solicitous, with the flowers I mean."

Kira's eyebrows shot up. "Solicitous? Since when do you use words like that?"

Conner shrugged, looking away self-consciously, "guess Ethan's finally rubbing off on me."

Kira eyed him suspiciously, but before she could say anything, the warning bell rang, leaving them with thirty seconds to get to class. They all looked at each other before spiriting down the hall to Dr. Oliver's classroom. They made it with only seconds to spare.

_And when the world is on its knees with me its fine.  
And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time.  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine.  
'Cause you what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary_

As Dr. Oliver gave his lecture, Kira's mind was elsewhere. She studied the note, recognizing the handwriting, but just couldn't quite place it. While the guys took notes, Kira was trying to be subtle and look at their writing styles. She knew she could rule Ethan out since his hand writing was small and neat. The hand writing on the card was larger and had a hidden profundity behind the words. It couldn't be Trent's because he had a true artists' writing: messy. And Conner's….

"Kira?" Her head snapped up when Dr. Oliver's voice caught her attention. "Have you been paying attention?"

She felt her face begin to grow hot, she shook her head. "Sorry Dr. O., I kinda spaced out."

He nodded, "just don't let it happen again."

As Tommy went back to the morning's lesson, Kira tried to focus, ignoring the curious stares of her male Ranger counterparts. Just before class ended her gaze went back to the note, her gaze then turned to Conner's notes, which matched the writing on the card to a T. Her jaw slacked some, her eyes widening. Conner caught her looking at her and gave her a huge grin. This time though there was more to the smile. It could it be…_love?_

_No,_ she thought to herself as the bell rang, _it can't be…_But a nagging doubt inside of her wouldn't quit.

_Conner?_

_I think I'm trying to save the world from you.  
You've been saving me too.  
We could just stay in and save each other._

During their free period Kira made a beeline for Conner. As she reached him, she didn't notice his face light up when he saw her.

"Kira, hey, what's up?"

"Did you write this?" She asked, holding the card up, showing the side with the hand-writing to him.

His eyes widened briefly, but he quickly recovered. "Huh? No, why would you think I did. What about Trent?"

"Nice try McKnight, it's your handwriting. Why didn't you say so this morning?"

"Because I know Trent's crazy about you and you're crazy about him. But I had to tell you."

"Why not tell me to my face?"

"Because you would've laughed in mine." She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly cut her off. "Don't say you wouldn't have, I know you, you don't go for jocks like me, you go for sensitive guys like Trent. I get it.

"Kira, I've been crazy about you for a long time, but from the beginning you kept your distance from me and I don't blame you. But I've changed."

"How can I be sure of that?"

"Because you already know, in your heart. I know you. You love to write and sing your own songs. You are every man's dream girl rolled into one, I find myself lucky enough to at least be your friend. When I'm around you, I feel like I can do anything. I bet I could take on Mesogog without a second thought." He grinned when a small smile came across her face. He then reached out and gently stroked her cheek bone, his heart swelling when she leaned into the caress. "When I'm with you, you make me anything but ordinary."

Kira looked into his deep honey orbs and felt her heart melt. "There _is _something between us, what that is I don't know yet. But when I find that out, you'll be the first to know."

He smiled and leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek. "I'll wait forever."

_I'm anything but ordinary.  
Ordinary.  
I'm anything but ordinary.  
Ordinary._

**End Chapter**

**AN3**- There you all go! Just so you know; Conner will get his answer in either this chapter or the next one. I am still taking SPD parings and/or challenges, for this and _Sparring_. Ok, you know what to do. Please leave a review. No flames please. Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	9. Damn

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, and never will. Nor do I own the song _Damn_, which is by LeAnn Rimes.

**AN**- Change of plans. Read on to find out what.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_lkwREADer_**- Thanks! Some of them I do have, but the Kim/Rocky, Kat/Rocky, Kat/Adam, and Tanya/Tommy I never would've thought of. Plus I love the crossover ones you came up with. Thanks.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! Glad you loved it!

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! You'll find out in the next chapter. But in the mean time, hope you like this one. Here ya go!

**_Slshadowfox_**- Don't worry, I can do all of them. None of the parings and chapters will be interconnected in anyway, except for a few of them.

**_Marah_**- (Revives) Don't die yet, you have to see the conclusion of _Ordinary_. ;D I'm glad you loved it; hope you love this chappie and future ones. Looking forward to an update! Oh, and you know I'll **_always_** be your friend.

**_Sam_**- You got it.

**_Inoshi_**- Ok, they'll be in the next chapter.

**_Jessica_**- Like I told Inoshi, they'll be in the next chapter.

**_Dany_**- Thanks! Yeah, thanks for the paring.

**_Serym_**- Thanks! Me too, can't get enough of them.

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Ethan and Syd? That one's going to be quite a challenge, but I think I can pull it off. Here's more!

**Quote:** _"Damn, I _do_ love him."_

**Chapter Nine: Damn**

_You and I..._

_A week later…_

"So bro, she given you any kind of hint that you two are obviously meant for each other?"

Conner sighed and switched the phone to his other ear, wishing his brother was home from the Academy. "No, I'm beginning to think she's having second thoughts and is all over Trent now. Maybe we're not meant to be together." He said as he propped his feet onto his desk.

"Whatever let me ask you this, who's always there for her?"

He sighed, "I am, do you really have to put me through this shit? We both know the answers."

"Stuff it. Who's always gone to her gigs and has only missed, correct me if I'm wrong, one. How many has Romeo missed a gig or two, or five?"

"Will you stop calling him that?"

Eric grinned on the other end of the phone. "Am I crazy about a certain Water Ninja?"

"If you're referring to Tori, she's taken."

"Dude, I know that. Have you seen that guy? He screams "lethal"!"

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him."

"Yeah, so says the Red Dino Thunder Ranger who got a nice ass-whooping from another Red Ranger" Eric taunted. Like the Thunder brothers, the McKnight brothers didn't believe in keep secrets from each other.

"Bite. Me."

"Hell, no. Anyway, back to your love life."

"What love life?"

"Exactly! You need something to get her attention. Maybe make her jealous."

"I'd like to keep my manhood thank you very much."

"Wuss. Anyway, who was mopping up her tears when Romeo took off?"

"I was…like that's gonna do any good." Conner sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "This is hopeless man. Trent's a great guy."

"What are you saying Con?"

"I'm saying that if he's who Kira really wants, then it's meant to be."

"**WHAT**?"

"**WHOA**!" With a loud thump, Conner was on his back on his bedroom floor. On the other end of the phone he could hear his brother ranting at him.

"What are you smoking? You two are _perfect_ for each other! Win her over before I decide I'm becoming an only child!"

Conner groaned and stood up, "dude, chill, I'm giving her space, it's _her choice_ not mine."

"Ok, she'd better give you an answer soon, or I'll come up there and talk to her myself."

"Do you want us to be short a teammate?"

"Ha, very funny."

"I try."

_There you go again when ya.  
Rub up against my skin.  
I have to catch my breath.  
I began to sweat.  
oh..._

"Has he asked you out yet?"

Kira sighed and tapped her pencil on her notepad, her mind miles away from her latest song. Her mind was currently on Conner, after all these months as being friends and Rangers; he still surprised and amazed her. "No, the ball's in my court and I haven't made a single shot."

"Why not? After hearing about his little scheme with the flowers and balloons I'd say the feeling's definitely mutual between you two. Well, then again you haven't exactly 'fessed up."

Kira groaned, "I know Tor, it's just we seem so wrong for each other."

"More like so right. He's always going to your gigs and has only missed what, one?"

"Yeah…"

"He seems to know you better than Ethan or Trent does."

"True…"

"_And_ from what you told me, he wanted to beat the snot out of Trent for hurting you right?"

"Again you're right…"

"A woman never tires of hearing that, and wasn't he the _only_ honest one when he and the others saw that music video of yours?

"Yes!"

"So tell me again, what's holding you back?"

The Yellow Ranger sighed, tossing her pencil on her desk. "Trent mostly, I mean we've gone out once and I had a great time, when he kissed me good night…there was nothing. No sparks, fireworks, anything." Another sigh. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No! You two just don't have that right kind of chemistry."

"Like you and Hunter?"

Tori grinned and Kira could practically _feel_ it through the phone line. "Exactly, but at first it wasn't like that, I wasn't even sure if he liked me in the beginning. Turns out he knew how much Blake liked me and didn't want to say anything to me unless the feeling was mutual."

Kira grinned, "From what I saw last week the feeling was definitely mutual."

"You're right, it is, but I just wish Blake was more Ok with it."

"He's not?"

"Yes and no, he's happy for us, but at the same time, I think he wishes it was him instead of Hunter."

"Oh…"

"It's not that I don't love Blake, but being apart from him for over a year made me realize that it's not meant to be. All I'm saying is Kira, let your heart decide, it's the best thing that can happen."

"I know, I know. It's just…what if I do love him?"

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, he did stuff your locker with your favorite flowers, right? What's not to love?"

"True…listen, I'm gonna take a walk. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, take care Kira."

_Lips,  
__Tracing down my neck.  
And it's scaring me to death.  
I just learned to draw me to the clear.  
Just to push me off.  
Just to push me off the edge._

Soon Kira found herself walking through Reefside park, near the soccer field. A flash of bright red whizzing past her caught her attention. Curious, she turned toward the field. A small smile came across her face as she watched Conner talking to a small group of children. Her curiosity grew as she made her away toward the small group. Not wanting to be noticed just yet, she settled herself on a nearby picnic table. Unknowingly to her, a smile came across her face as she watched him work with the kids.

"Ok you guys, just remember: focus on the goal and kick….Not me! Ow!" Conner's hands went up defensively as several somewhat deflated but still painful soccer balls went flying at him. "Hey, knock it off! I'm not the goalie!" His attempts to control the rambunous rugrats were less than successful. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Yellow Ranger shaking with mirth at the scene that lay before her. He inwardly groaned. _Great, now she's probably here to tell me that we're just friends and nothing more._ Out of sheer desperation he stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. "Ok, that's enough beating up the coach for one day. You guys go play in the playground, but stay where I can see you!" He called to the backs of the retreating kids. He grinned, watching them go. He turned, seeing Kira approaching him, giggling as she did. "Just so you know this was _not _one of my finer moments."

She grinned at him. "I can see that, but you're so good with kids. I didn't know that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, blushing as he did. "Most of them watch me play and they want to join in. So the moms found out and told their friends. The next thing I know, I have a weekend soccer coaching thing."

She nodded, "sounds great Con, but I think you may need an assistant coach."

"Oh really? You volunteering?"

"Maybe…"

"Ok, what do you know about soccer?"

"Easy." She picked up a nearby ball then walked five steps away. "Ball," she said holding it up as she did. "Goal," she pointed at the goal fifteen feet away from them. She set the ball down on the ground. "You kick it." With a forceful swing of her leg she sent the ball flying high into the air only to land neatly inside the goal. She turned toward the Red Ranger, grinning. "That enough to know?"

_Damn I hate the way you know me.  
And damn.  
You kill me when you hold me.  
Like I'm your world.  
Like this won't hurt.  
Like a favorite cursing every nerve.  
Damn.  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin' it.  
Damn you.  
You're pullin' and a pushin'.  
I'm wrestlin' with.  
I toss and twist.  
Till finally I give in.  
Damn..._

Conner groaned, placing a hand over his heart, feigning pain. "In all the time we've known each other you haven't learned more from me? Then I have seriously failed as a coach."

Kira rolled her eyes. "And you guys call _us_ drama queens."

"Hey!"

She shot him an innocent smile, which sent his heart racing. "So, what brings…" his sentence was abruptly cut off by a sharp tug at his jersey. He looked down and smiled at the small girl who'd helped with his decision to stay with the team. "Hey there," he grinned at her as he kneeled down to her eye level. "How's my best player?"

She shyly grinned back at him. "Fine." Her gaze turned toward Kira. "Who's she?" Both teens heard the evident jealously in her voice.

A small smile came across Kira's face as she watched the two. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she watched them together. "Damn, I _do_ love him," she murmured before walking over to them and kneeling next to Conner. "Hi, I'm Kira, what's your name?"

The child smiled at Kira, "I'm Michaela." She then turned her full attention to Kira, smiling. "Don't you think he's cute?" she asked in a loud stage whisper.

Kira grinned at Michaela's obvious crush on the athlete. "Yeah," she said in the same whisper, looking at Conner as she did. "I do."

_I hate being addicted.  
Only,  
You would have predicted.  
That I'd be told.  
I'd want, so then.  
You can see right through.  
You can see right through my soul._

Conner felt his heart begin to race as Kira's words hit home to him. He couldn't believe it, was she _finally_ beginning to reciprocate the feelings he harbored for her? He then saw Michaela's mother walking up to them. They spoke with Conner for a few moments before heading home. He then turned to Kira. "What are you really doing here? I have a pretty good feeling that its not to volunteer to be my assistant."

"Ok, you caught me. I came to talk to you. I've been thinking about what you said. You know me so well, better than Ethan _or_ Trent. And you were so wonderful to me when Trent was against us. I'm sorry if I never thanked you for it…"

He waved her apology away. "Being in love," his piercing gaze locked with hers, "means never having to say you're sorry." He then grinned. "So there might be an us? You and me?"

She returned his grin, "I hope so."

"Babe, you have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He narrowly avoided her fist, grinning as he did.

Kira mock scowled at him but failed to do so. She reached out and gently grasped his jersey, pulling him to her. "And _I've_ wanted to do this for quite sometime." She leaned up to capture his lips with hers….

_Damn I hate the way you know me.  
And damn.  
You kill when you hold me.  
Like I'm your world.  
Like this won't hurt.  
Like a favorite cursing every nerve.  
Damn.  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin' it.  
Damn you.  
You're pullin' and a pushin'.  
I'm wrestlin' with.  
I toss and twist.  
Till finally I give in._

"Are we interrupting?"

"Eric!"

"Ow! What'd I do?"

"Just totally ruined their moment."

"I did that? Whoops. Ow! Down woman!"

The two Rangers turned their heads to find Conner's exact double bickering with a young woman with blonde hair.

"Eric?"

"Conner. Dude! Long time no see man!" Eric exclaimed enthusiastically as they walked up to them, slapping hands with his brother then yanking him into a bear hug. Both girls watched the reunion with fond smiles on their faces. They turned to each other as the brothers caught up with each other.

"I'm Tally. Tally Martin."

Kira grinned; she knew she was going to like this girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kira Ford."

"Ah, so I finally meet Mystery Girl."

"'Mystery Girl'?"

The blonde head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, awhile back Conner was telling Eric about, and I quote, "totally amazing and beautiful girl who's the only one that's put me in place". He's been smitten with you for a long time."

"Oh really…" Hazel eyes turned toward the twins who were suddenly aware of the girls watching them. She smiled. "If I was really honest with myself, it was the same for me. Infatuated from the beginning."

Tally grinned. "You're not the only one to fall for the McKnight charm."

The Yellow Ranger returned the grin. "It took me awhile, but yeah."

"Totally worth it in the end," Tally said, watching the two.

"You got that right Tally."

_I get wreck less, scared, confused.  
I feel desperate.  
Soul for you.  
And you know it.  
You know it.  
You know what I should do._

"So where're you going?"

Kira groaned and shuffled through her closet once more, as well as attempting to keep her phone from sliding to the floor. "I have no idea; he said it's a surprise. I've been informed to wear something that he's never seen me in."

"You could always be a little risqué and show up in nothing and heels."

"Tori!"

"Just kidding."

"Very funny."

"Cam must be rubbing off on me."

"When he's not hanging around Hayley?"

"Shh! Don't let Dustin hear that, he's a bit of the jealous type."

"What about him and the Cassidy look-alike?"

"Didn't really work out, she's seeing someone from her Earth class."

"You guys never cease to amaze me…now, back to my wardrobe, or lack there of."

Tori chuckled. "Try a skirt, one that he hasn't seen and top that'll make his jaw drop."

"Hmm…. Most of my clothes he's seen me in, the possibilities are endless."

"Funny."

"I try…" more shuffling could be heard on the other end of the line, followed by "I forgot about this."

"Describe."

"It's a soft silk yellow top with roses in black stitching with a matching skirt."

"Nice, you'll definitely have him wrapped around you by the end of the night."

"I want to impress him, not have him be totally whipped."

"Too late Kir, he's already there."

-

"Conner, did you absolutely _have_ to blindfold me?" Kira inquired as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger led her by the hand to places unknown to her.

"Well yeah," he answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Otherwise it'd ruin the surprise."

"I'm really not a "surprise" kinda girl."

"You'll like this one, trust me."

"If you say so…"

"I do…" he suddenly stopped her. "Wait right here."

"Conner…" her protests fell on deaf ears. She could hear metal clinking softly a few feet away. Soft music could be heard in the background. She heard the strike of a match then inhaled the deep scent of warm vanilla in the air. A small smile came upon her face, secretly loving all the trouble he'd gone for her. But the suspense was killing her!

She sighed and crossed her arms impatiently, the curiosity getting the best of her.

"You know, patience is a virtue." Conner commented with an amused smirk.

"I'll have patience when you take this blindfold off."

"You got it beautiful," she could hear the grin in his voice as the blindfold was gently pulled off her head.

Kira blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the light, when everything came into focus, she gasped.

Hayley's Cyberspace had changed.

Not much, but it definitely had a romantic atmosphere. All the lights were off save for the string of lights that scattered around the room. All the tables and chairs were pushed against the wall except for one that was set for two. In the middle of the table were two long candles, which gave off a soft glow around the table, enlightening the romantic environment more. Kira turned; her hazel eyes swung to Conner's honey orbs. "You did all this for me?"

The jock shrugged self consciously, blushing as he did. "Yeah, I did." His blush then grew deeper as Kira leaned up and pressed a brief but mind-blowing kiss on his lips. When she pulled away he was grinning like a loon, his honey eyes dancing with excitement. He offered his silky red clad arm to her. "Shall we?"

She grinned and took his arm. "We shall."

"Over a dinner of homemade lasagna and garlic bread the teens sat in each others' company, learning more and more about each other. No mentions of Mesogog were made, nor of Elsa and Zeltrax. For one night, they could be just normal teens.

"So Conner," Kira wondered to the Red Ranger, her eyes still sparkling from one of the best evenings of her life. "How did you get Hayley to let you use the Cyberspace?"

"Begged, pleaded, and used my Mustang as insurance."

"Your Mustang? Ok, if I had been sketchy of there being an us before, I'm not now."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" a hopeful look came across Conner's face.

She nodded. "I can think of a dozen reasons why we shouldn't be together, but I don't care. I know people will say we're too young and we don't know what love is. But I do, and I know what's in my heart. I love you Conner."

The jock's face broke out into a wide grin. "I love you too Kira." He rose and walked over to her. Kneeling in front of her he grinned. "You're stuck with me now babe."

"Don't call me babe." But she was grinning as she said it. "What do you think the others will say?"

"Hell Kira, give me a few days and I'll tell the whole world."

_Damn I hate the way you know me.  
And damn.  
you kill when you hold me.  
Like I'm your world.  
Like this won't hurt.  
Like a favorite cursing every nerve.  
Damn.  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin' it.  
Damn you.  
You're pullin' and a pushin'.  
I'm wrestlin' with.  
I toss and twist.  
Baby I give in.  
Damn..._

**End Chapter**

**AN2**- There ya go Mar-Mar, and everyone else. You know the usual; please leave a paring challenge and/or crossover before chapter twelve. Ok, please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	10. Without Love

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns them not me. I also don't own the song _Without Love_ which is Bon Jovi's.

**AN**- Thanks to garnetred for the paring crossover! Again, all paring challenges and crossovers will be taken until chapter twelve! Sorry for the delay! Writer's block is driving me nuts and I was banned for one of my fics. (Will be explained in repost.)

**AN2**- I was planning to do a Sky/Syd chapter, but this idea popped into my head. They'll be in the next chapter.

**AN3**- Spoilers for _History_, I saw _Wormhole _and it could've been better, so little or no spoilers for it. Also it'll be set after _Endings pt. 2_ you'll see why.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Littlelola_**- Thanks! Will a Kira/Trent chapter cheer you up?

**_Kiseki-no-neko_**- Of course not! I've just been really busy posting new chapters and working on my other fics. How could I forget you? You're not a bother! It's alright, to each their own.

**_Jenny_**- Yep, its fun doing that. Wow, a Trent/Kira fan liking a Kira/Conner chapter, pinch me. LOL. Glad you liked it! Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- Thanks!

**_lkwREADer_**- Wow, you don't ask for much do ya? J/K. I will do a Trent/Kira one soon! Thanks!

**_BlueCrimson4Ever_**- Thanks! So glad you like them! Here ya go!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! I've already got a song picked out for the Ethan/Cassidy chapter. Here's more!

**_Marah_**- (Grins) Glad you loved it Mar-Mar! _Please_ update _Children of the Elements_ soon! I can't wait for more! Anytime girlfriend, LYLAS!

**_BloomingViolets_**- Thanks! I know; there wasn't enough of the two of them in the show either! Yeah, I figured that could be a background for _History_. Definitely I'll be posting the Sky/Syd one next. All parings are welcome.

**_Destiny45_**- Thanks! I will. Here's more!

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks! Me too! Yes they are! Here ya go!

**_Skyla-Dumbledore_**- Thanks! Most of parings I can see but the Taylor/Jason and Shane/Marah I'll have to look harder for. Did Taylor and Jason even meet? I think I see _Forever Red_ being downloaded in my future.

**_NightMistCrystal_**- (Blushes) Thank you! Even chapter four? I got a few complaints for it being too short. (Grins) Well, what I try to do is when I write a specific chapter I just think about what I, and other readers would've liked to see in that particular season. Yes, I can and will write a Sky/Z chapter, it won't be in the next chapter, that's Sky/Syd for Pink-Green-White-4ever. As soon as I find the right song for them I'll get right on it.

**Quote**: _"Without her, life's not worth living."_

**Chapter Ten: Without Love**

_She wasn't young, but still a child.  
There still was innocence.  
In painted smiles.  
She called to me as I passed her by.  
Lady of the night looked in my eyes.  
She said: I been through some changes.  
But one thing always stays the same._

"Dr. O please, I'm desperate!"

Tommy Oliver sighed and studied his former teammate/student and friend. He recognized the symptoms: lack of sleep, a look of sheer desperation and determination on his face. The number one thing that gave his pain away was the look of anguish that filled the young man's body. He carried it with his mind, body, heart and spirit. He knew all-too well what he was going through since he himself had gone through the same thing. "First off Ethan, you can call me Tommy now. Second I think there may be a way for you to remember her."

A spark of hope filled Ethan's eyes. "Tell me please."

Tommy rose from his old chair from what was left of their command center. "First close your eyes and relax, then I want you to search your mind, think of anything that you can remember of her. Like her hair color, her eyes or her name."

Fatigued dark brown eyes slowly closed as his body reluctantly relaxed into a comfortable position. His face was full with frustration of trying to remember the woman who haunted him. Though he had no idea who she was, why she was so special to him, he was falling hard for her. Tommy's heart went out to the young man who'd come to him, heartbroken.

_It was barely dawn, only the early morning birds were up. Golden strands of sunlight broke through the forest. A wild turkey could be heard gobbling in the distance. It was peaceful. Kinda. A loud pounding on a wooden door shattered the peace, jerking Tommy and his companion out of their immersed slumber. _

"_What the hell…" Tommy mumbled as he slowly sat up. "Someone better be dying or the city's being attacked."_

_His companion next to him stirred, as if trying to wake up but couldn't fully do so "If there's an attack, whoever it is, is an idiot for attacking at the crack of dawn. Want me to go scare whoever it is off?"_

_Tommy smiled and kissed his lover's cheek. "No, thank you though. I'll be back." He reluctantly slid out of the warm, inviting bed, reaching for a pair of discarded pants, pulling them on. Whoever was at the door became impatient and pounded again. A low growl escaped Tommy's throat as he padded out of his room, light laughter following him. Hearing his love laugh brought a small grin to his face, lightening his mood._

_When he reached the door and opened it he was surprised to find Ethan on the other side. "Ethan, what're-" he was abruptly cut off when the teen rushed past him into the house. Confused, the former Black Dino Thunder Ranger closed the door and turned to find Ethan pacing frantically back and forth in front of him. "What's wrong?"_

"_I can stop thinking about her." More pacing._

"_Who?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW!" Frustrated Ethan pounded his fist into his leg before facing Tommy. "I don't know who she is; just that she keeps haunting my dreams, my life." He started pacing again. Then stopped just as quickly, "Have you ever lov…cared about someone, but you never could tell them what your true feelings were, but when you had the chance, it was too late?"_

_The paleontologist nodded, remembering his own teen years. The pain, betrayal, and the love he felt for her. "I have, but there is always a second chance."_

_Without love, there's nothing without love.  
Nothing else can get through the night.  
Nothing else feels right without love._

_Ethan shook his head sadly, "not for me. I don't even think she exists."_

"_Why do you say that?" Tommy asked, out of the corner of his eye he saw his lover walk in, unnoticed by Ethan, tying the belt to a pink bathrobe. He motioned for her to stay where she was for the time being. _

"_Well, from what I can partially tell, her clothes are extremely different than ours... Future-era if I had to guess."_

_Tommy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Future-era? Like Time Force, perhaps?" _

"_No, Dr. O., it was totally different than what the Time Force Rangers wear." His gaze fell on Tommy's companion, his eyes widening. "You…you're…oh no way!" For the first time since bursting in unannounced, Ethan grinned. "You're Kimberly!"_

_Kim smiled at him. "Yes, I am, you must be Ethan, Tommy's told me so much about you."_

_Ethan took in Kim's attire, he blushed and looked at Tommy. "I'm really sorry Dr. O., I didn't know…"_

_Tommy waved his apology away. "What's done is done Ethan. Look, about your mystery woman, I will do everything I can to help you."_

_A wave of relief and gratitude washed over Ethan towards his mentor. "Thanks so much Dr. O., you have no idea how much this means to me. Without her, life's not worth living."_

"_But," Tommy warned, slowly approaching the teen, "you've got to consider the consequences, if there is someway you can get to her, that means you'll be leaving your, friends, family and life as you once knew it behind. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"_

"_Yes, Dr. O., please, I'm desperate!"_

_I saw a man down on lonely street.  
A broken man who looked like me.  
And no one knows the pain that he's been living.  
He lost his love and still hasn't forgiven.  
He said: I've been through some changes.  
But one thing always stays the same._

Ethan's body was completely relaxed, albeit his hands were clenched on the armrests of the chair. His mind was reaching into the farthest corners of his memory, hoping, praying he could find anything about her. Suddenly it came to him: glittering blonde curls, bright blue eyes that would show her every emotion. Her name was just out of his reach….S…Sy…Syd. SYDNEY! "Syd!" Ethan exclaimed his eyes flying open. "Sidney Drew of Space Patrol Delta!"

"Space Patrol Delta?" Tommy and Kim said in unison.

Ethan jumped out of the chair, too excited to notice their confusion. "I remember now! When Conner, Kira and I came here for the reunion we were captured by this freaky alien and escaped only to be found by SPD. That's how I know her!" He then found, "but the year was 2025, how am I supposed to get to her now?" He turned to them. "How Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged helplessly. "I honestly don't know Ethan; I could talk to Hayley and see if she knows anything. But before you decide to travel through time and space, you need to finish school and not leave anything unfinished. You only have what, three years of college left, right?"

"Two actually, I decided to get my degree in three years instead of four."

Tommy nodded. "Alright, I'll get a hold of Hayley and see what we can do."

"Thanks Tommy, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Tommy smiled at Ethan as Kim's arm snaked around his waist. "I have a pretty good idea."

_Without love, there's nothing without love.  
Nothing else can get through the night.  
Nothing else feels right without love._

_Two years later…_

"Dude, you did it! Congrats, man!" Conner exclaimed pulling Ethan into a bear hug. They were all gathered at Ethan's graduation. He had just graduated with Academic Honors and was class Valedictorian.

Ethan grinned at his longtime friend as they pulled apart. "Yeah, feels great, so where's your musical other half?"

"I hope you're talking about me," Kira said as she walked up with Trent, Tommy, Hayley, Kim and Ethan's family.

"Always," he said he gave her a brotherly hug. "Man, I still can't believe you're a huge singing star."

Kira grinned at him. "That makes two of us. Sometimes it feels like it's a dream."

A lot had happened in the past two years. Conner and Kira had gotten together, surprising all that knew the two well. Both were equally successful in their own careers. Trent and Kira had tried a relationship, but soon the two realized that they weren't meant to be. Trent now had his own comic book series published about, what else, the Power Rangers. Hayley had expanded her business so that now she had cafes that were in Blue Bar Harbor, Silver Hills and Angel Grove.

Tommy and Kim had married in the fall of last year; during the months that led up to their wedding was a huge Ranger reunion which had all past teams visiting Reefside. The only ones that weren't in attendance were the four Time Force Rangers and Trini. The Ranger reunion was successful and they were still talking about it.

In a few short hours Ethan would be leaving his friends and family behind to go to the year 2025. Hayley, with the help of Billy Cranston had been able to locate a time hole that was open for Ethan to travel through to his destination. Ethan, having helped Kira and Conner what had happened at the reunion, told them what he'd wanted to do. Though they'd protested at first, they backed him one hundred percent; they would miss him but wanted Ethan to be happy.

_There's nothing without love.  
Nothing else but love can burn as bright.  
And nothing would mean nothing without love._

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Conner inquired to Ethan as the large group headed for the James' house for Ethan's graduation party.

Ethan nodded. "Positive, I've waited long enough for this. I can't live without her. I've graduated, all technology I've made is stored in a safe place, now all I've gotta do is say my goodbyes."

Conner nodded, his honey orbs glowing with emotion. "I'm gonna miss you man."

"I'll miss you too Con." They embraced once more. "C'mon, better get into party mode."

Conner nodded as they walked into Ethan's childhood home. "Yeah, good idea."

_I see my life.  
There's some things I took for granted.  
Love's passed me by.  
So many second chances.  
I was afraid.  
But I won't be afraid no more._

As the party wound down, Ethan decided that it was time. Walking to the middle of the room he looked around the familiar soundings one last time. He sighed before clearing his throat, "hey everyone, can I say something?" As the room quieted down he inhaled deeply before taking the plunge. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here; this has been one of the greatest days of my life that I'll never forget. Having said that, I have an announcement to make: I'm leaving, I'm going to the future, and no this is not a joke."

The entire room was dead silent for about five seconds before his family members began talking at once. Many of them claiming Ethan didn't know what he was talking about and was under massive amounts of stress. The others said it was the comic books that he read, filling his head with silly ideas.

Conner looked at his former teacher. "Tommy, do you think we should say something?"

Tommy shook his head. "It's not our place to get involved."

"But we're kind of helping him do this though," Kira protested.

Kim gently touched Kira's wrist, "yes, we did, but this is Ethan's family, they may not appreciate our butting in."

Kira nodded and turned her gaze back to the commotion that lay before them.

"Stop it!" Ethan cried. "Just stop and listen to me! I'm telling the truth, I know it sounds crazy but it's true." He looked at each one of his family members before his gaze rested on his parents and younger brother. He walked over to them. "Please believe me."

Mrs. James looked at her son with tear-filled eyes. "Why?"

"Because, during my senior year in high school I was a Power Ranger, so were Conner, Kira and Trent. And my science teacher Dr. Oliver, when the three of us went to the reunion, we were taken to the future and that's when I met and fell in love with the girl of my dreams. I have to be with her. Please understand that."

Ethan's ten year old brother, Jacob stepped forward. "I believe him."

Ethan smiled and playfully tousled his brother's hair; he looked up at his parents. "I wish I could say I will be visiting, but I can't, when I leave through the time hole, it'll be the last time I see you guys in this time period. I don't want to leave things unfinished between us."

Mr. James stepped forward, holding his hand out to his son. "I always knew you'd make a difference in the world son, I know you'll make us proud no matter what."

Ethan accepted his father's hand and hugged him. "Thanks Dad."

Mrs. James stepped forward next to her husband. "I want you to remember that we'll always love you no matter where you are, don't you forget us."

Ethan embraced his mother tightly, fighting back his own tears. "I never will." They separated. "Just so you know, under my bed there's a journal, in it is my recordings of our Ranger battles." He then turned to Jacob, kneeling in front of him he pulled him into a huge hug. "Take it easy little bro."

Jacob nodded. "I'm gonna miss you Ethan."

"I'll miss you too." He stood and said goodbye to his family members before turning to his friends, his other family. His hugged Conner first, "take care of Kira, or I will find a way to come back and beat you up."

Conner chuckled, "never in a millions years, be safe."

"Thanks," he turned to Kira, smiling. "I'm buying all your albums once I get to the future."

Kira smiled, despite the tears filling her eyes. "My next one will be dedicated to you." They embraced.

"Take care of Conner, he really loves you," he whispered.

"I will," she promised.

The separated, Kira then wrapped her arms around Conner, burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing softly.

Ethan turned to Trent, "for once I'm at loss for words."

Trent smiled. "Me too." They embraced, as they pulled back Trent handed Ethan a comic book. "The latest one, it hasn't been released in stores yet."

Ethan smiled and accepted the comic. "Thanks man." He then turned to Hayley. "Thanks Hayley, for everything."

The redhead smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears and hugged him tightly. "Anytime Ethan, you come see us once you get there, Ok?"

"I will." He kissed her cheek before turning to Tommy and Kim. "Thank you guys so much, for putting up with me these past two years."

Kim hugged him first and gently pecked his cheek. "I'd do it again. I hope you and Syd are very happy together."

"Thanks Kim." They pulled apart. Ethan turned to Tommy and shook his hand. "Thank you, you changed my life in more ways than one, I don't know how I can thank…"

Tommy abruptly cut him off by pulling him into a tight embrace. "You don't have to, as long as you're happy that's all that matters."

Ethan nodded, swallowing tightly before stepping back. As he began to turn a bright flash of light filled the room as the time hole appeared in the middle of the room. He started toward the portal; just before he reached it he turned to the group, smiled and waved. "'Bye everyone." With that he stepped into the portal, as he went in he disappeared.

The entire room was silent, and then a small voice broke the silence.

"Goodbye Ethan," Jacob said.

_Without love, there's nothing without love.  
Nothing else can get through the night.  
Nothing else feels right without love._

As Sam and Nova Ranger disappeared through the time hole the B-Squad Rangers waited for the portal to close, when it didn't confused looks came over their faces. A loud voice soon was heard then a body came tumbling through the portal.

"Ethan?" The Rangers exclaimed in unison, shocked at seeing him in the middle of their command center.

"Uh…hi," he said sheepishly as he stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Commander Cruger asked the former Blue Ranger.

Ethan turned. "I uh, I came here for someone, to see someone actually." He could feel the gazes of the B-Squad boring into the back of his head. So much for seeing her privately.

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

"Syd, sir."

The B-Squad exchanged puzzled looks, the same thing on their minds. _He crossed time and space for Syd?_

Cruger nodded once, "come with me please, Rangers we will be back momentarily."

Ethan turned; meeting the bewildered looks of the Rangers he merely shrugged and walked out of the command center with Cruger.

Out in the empty hallway Ethan braced himself for what was to be expected a long lecture from the Commander.

"Ethan, I could stand here and tell you that what you did was irresponsible, reckless and totally unaware of what could happen to you in the time hole."

Ethan winced, bracing himself for the blow.

"But I won't."

"What? Sir, with all due respect, you're right, I did all that without thinking of the consequences. Sorry for being astute but why am I not getting chewed out?"

To Ethan's ever growing surprise, Cruger smiled at him. "You've shown amazing character and potential, the material that SPD is looking for. With Jack Landors gone, there is an open spot, if you'd like it."

"Really, sir? I'd love that."

"Then it's settled, welcome to SPD. One question though, you love Cadet Drew, don't you?"

Ethan nodded, "more than I could ever imagine sir."

"I thought so, if you'll go find Boom, he'll help you get settled in."

"Thank you Commander." Before walking away he grinned gave Cruger a perfect salute.

Cruger chuckled as his new cadet walked away then turned back into the command center. "Cadets," he began as the four scrambled back into their line. "I have an announcement, Ethan James will be joining the B-Squad, he will be staying here for good."

"But why, sir?" Z asked.

"You will have to ask him that, for it is not my place to say." His gaze fell on Syd, who seemed to be deep in thought. Before he could comment on it, Ethan walked into the command center, clad in a Blue B-Squad uniform. "Cadets, I'd like you to welcome your new teammate, Ethan James."

Ethan had a wide grin on his face as the other cadets turned and began applauding him, along with everyone else in the room. "Thanks everyone, its great to be here with all of you." He was looking at Syd at the last part of his statement.

Syd blushed deeply when she realized his statement was directed at her. She couldn't believe it; no one had ever done something so sweet for her. She could feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest, could it be that she felt…_love_ for someone that she barely knew? Their gazes locked and electricity seemed to arch and crackle between them. Wordlessly she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He returned her embrace, closing his eyes, savoring the contact between them. _I love her so much_, he thought as they pulled apart.

She looked deep into his eyes. "Why?" It was all she had to say, he knew what she meant.

"I knew you were the one for me, I can't live without you, I couldn't have a full life knowing you were out there somewhere, waiting for me. I'm in love with you Syd. I've loved you from the beginning. I came across time for you Sydney Drew."

To Syd's surprise, tears sprang to her eyes; she knew he spoke the truth. She loved him too. "I love you too Ethan." She stood up on her tiptoes and planted a long, loving kiss on his lips. This earned some "awws" from Z, Sky and Bridge. They broke apart, blushing.

Sky stepped forward, holding his hand out to Ethan. "On behalf of the B-Squad, I'd like to say, welcome to SPD. I know you'll do great Ethan."

Ethan accepted his hand with a wide grin. "Thanks Sky."

As the group began to surround Ethan, welcoming him in the alarms began going off.

They all looked at each other and grinned. "Ready?" Sky asked.

"Ready."

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

_There's nothing without love.  
Nothing else but love can burn as bright.  
And nothing would mean nothing without love._

**End Chapter**

**AN4**- I know some parts in here were really clichéd and I apologize for that. Also I made Ethan the Blue Ranger because it just seemed right and seeing Bridge in blue was really weird to me. Another thing, I have a new fic in the works, it's a NS/DT/SPD crossover and if you'd like to see the parings that were in this chapter give me a say so. I don't know when it'll be posted but I'll let you all know soon. Also parings for this and _Sparring_ are still being taken for awhile. Ok, that's all for now. So please leave a review. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	11. Just Want You to Know

**Disclaimer**- Not mine, don't own, and never will. Nor do I own the song _Just Want You to Know_ which is by the Backstreet Boys.

**AN**- This chapter was supposed to be originally a Sky/Syd chapter, but I've got horrible writer's block on that. So sorry for the seven month delay!

**_Timeline_**- Shortly before _Thunder Storm,_ a month give or take.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Missy_**- Yes, I do realize it is a bit unusual but it's also fun to write about parings you never thought of before. Glad you liked the Kim/Tommy and Kira/Conner!

**_Sky's girl forever_**- Thanks!

**_Destiny45_**- Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, I just had to put them in there.

**_Hunter_**- Thanks! Yes, I know it's strange, but oh well.

**_NightMistCrystal_**- (Grins) I never thought of them either until garnetred suggested it to me. Glad you like it! I don't exactly know when I'll be writing the Sky/Z one I've got a few in mind in front of them, but I will get it written.

**_Garnetred_**- (Grins) Glad you loved it! I aim to please! If you've got anymore, let me know! Here's more!

**_Dany_**- Thanks! (Blushes) As soon as I finish at least the first five chapters done I'll begin to post it

**_8437372_**- No not at all! I saw it too.

**_Gear's Girl_**- Thanks!

**_Yellowwolf_**- Yeah, it was being a bit of a pain, wasn't it? Glad you love them!

**_Natalia Clark_**- Thank you. Thanks for the parings!

**_a16m26_**- Thanks!

**Quote: **_"I just want you to know, I'll never stop loving you."_

**Chapter Eleven: Just Want You to Know**

_Looking at your picture from when we first met.  
You gave me a smile that I could never forget.  
And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night.  
_

I sigh to myself as I gaze yet again at the picture on my desk. The one that I look at least once a day, of _her_, Tori Hanson. It was the day we met. Blake and I had been talking to her, Shane and Dustin and Kelly had snuck up and took our picture without any of us noticing. Some Ninjas we were then, huh? She gave all of us copies of it and I knew exactly where to put it. God, listen to me ramble on like some love sick dude. But I do love her.

I've loved her from the beginning, so did my bro, or so I thought. After we met her through Dustin all he could go on was how fine she was and that he wanted to ask her out. It was nauseating, really. While we were attacking the Winds, we were both feeling somewhat guilty, since it really wasn't their fault. Later as we'd come to realize, neither Sensei Watanabe's fault for our parents' deaths. We were reluctant to join the Winds for our on reasons. Guilt was one, even though they'd already forgiven us, another was that if Blake didn't ask Tori out, I would've, probably not, but she didn't deserve to wait around like that for him.

It seems like we're so wrong for each other, yet at the same time so right. We are complete and total opposites. She's a surfer and I spent ninety percent of my time at the track. She and my bro seem more right for each other than she and I do. But he doesn't notice the way she'll crinkle her nose if she's happy or irritated.

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind.  
__The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night.  
__Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me._

She's so in sync with her element. I don't think Blake even realizes how close to the water she is. She loves to surf, when she's not teaching at the Wind Academy or at school part-time, she's out on the waves.

Blake has no idea how lucky he is to have her as a girlfriend. She… He…. aw, hell, I don't know how exactly to put it. I know he's my bro and all, and I love him, but Tor deserves better than a every-other-weekend boyfriend. And I know if I tried to even admit my feelings to her, she might reject me, or worse, laugh at me. Yeah, I know, big, bad Hunter Bradley afraid of being rejected by girl, a taken girl at that. I can't help it though. I'm crazy about her.

I'm not the type to say when exactly when I realized I loved her. I do though. But I also felt something for her the first day we met. Blake had been right when he said Tori was fine. But she's more than fire, she's beautiful. Beauty that doesn't put itself up on display.

_It was her 18th birthday; we went to the beach to celebrate. So far it had been perfect. No Marah or Kapri or kelzacks showing up. I'd managed to get her mind off Shane bailing by getting her to chase me. "Last one in the water's a little girl."_

"_Uh-oh," Blake teased. _

_She turned to me. Her eyes dancing with mirth, sparkling with life. "You are so gonna get it."_

_I took off, with her hot on my heels. She easily caught up with me. She jumped on my back in an attempt to being me down. I just grinned, picking up speed then jumped into the crashing waves. She half screamed, half laughed as she went down with me. She kicked away from me as we surfaced. She splashed a wave of water at me. "Cute Bradley," she grinned at me, all sadness washed away. _

_I gave her a crooked grin. "I know, aren't?" _

_She splashed me again, this time using her powers to create a wall of water to crash into me. I mock-growled at her and tackled her, tickling her sensitive sides. A flurry of giggles escaped her, sounding melodically. A wave crashed into us, pushing us into shore, away a ways from the others, out of hearing and seeing distance. I somehow ended halfway on top of her, but I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. I stared into her aquamarine eyes and she stared into my icy blues with such… tenderness, caring. _

_And God help me, then and there, I fell head over heels in love with Tori Hanson. _

_It was as a gravitational pull was bringing us closer together, 'cause I couldn't even make myself pull away. "Tori…" My voice was no higher than a whisper. _

"_Hunter…" I saw a brief spark of, love perhaps? Whatever it was, it just drew me closer. "We can't do this."_

"_I know."_

"_Yo, Bro!"_

_I jerked up, rolling away from her. She quickly stood, as if nothing had happened. (It's never been mentioned again.) The only clue that would've said anything was out of the ordinary was the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. I stood more slowly than she, disappointment filling me. I knew nothing more could be between us, no matter how much I wanted it. I would have to move on. _

_Yeah, right. _

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go.  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end.  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me.  
But still I have to say I would do it all again.  
Just want you to know._

I've tried, but I can't. Dustin and Shane have set me up many a time, but the women they set me up with are just… Barbie dolls. Plastic, fake, no inner beauty, just superficial outer beauty, that's all they are. After the Tiffani disaster, I swore off blind dates and dating for awhile. Apparently my ex-partners in crime fighting didn't get the memo. If they did, it was ignored. Surprise, surprise.

I want to move on, but how can you move on from someone that you love? Harder than it sounds, believe me. It's really hard to watch her and your own brother together; even harder to watch her pain from his less than frequent contacts to her. I try to comfort her, offer a shoulder to cry on if needed. But I would never, _ever_ make a move unless I knew it would be okay. I may love Tori, but I wouldn't betray Blake like that.

Why Tori? Believe me, I've asked myself many times and I always come up with the same answer. We just seem to click, perfect chemistry. And the fact that probably no one would ever picture us together makes it even more special. Man, listen to me; I seriously need to be smacked.

_All the doors are closing; I'm tryin' to move ahead.  
And deep inside I wish it's me instead.  
My dreams are empty from the day, the day you slipped away._

The beeping of my cell suddenly catches me off guard. I glance at the ID, grinning when I see Tori's name flash on the screen. Flipping the phone open quickly, I answer. "Hey Tor."

"Hey Hunter," I can hear the smile in her voice. "Me, Shane and Dustin are heading for the beach, you up to coming?"

"Sure, anytime. No Cam though? What's he up to?"

"Something about some tech details in Reefside, he wasn't very vague and I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Probably meeting a girl."

"Very funny."

"Aren't I?"

"No."

"Ouch, she hurteth me with her harsh words."

"I'm not even going to dignify that response with an answer. Meet us at the beach in a half hour?"

"I'll be there."

"Good, bring you're board too, I told Shane and Dustin you'd taken up surfing. Obviously they didn't believe me."

"But…"

"'Bye Hunter."

"What a sec."

_Click._

"…Aw great." I grumble.

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go.  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end.  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me.  
But still I have to say I would do it all again.  
Just want you to know._

"Come on Hunter, you can do it."

I toss her a skeptical look as I see Dustin and Shane snicker at me in the corner of my eye. I shoot them a glare. They ignore it of course, all too used to my glaring at them. Turning my attention away from the duo, I looked on at the wild ocean. Seriously, what was I thinking? I mean I knew the basics of surfing: Ride the wave and try not to fall.

Okay, I kinda _can_ surf; I mean I took lessons so that I wouldn't look like a _total_ ass when I tried to surf in front of Tori. She'd been attempting to teach me. But whenever we got really close together, my thoughts would, _ahem,_ wander elsewhere other than surfing. So I asked this guy, Dil, to help me. Apparently he and Tori had gone out a few times before we showed up. Much better, my thoughts stayed where they should.

Anyway, back at the beach and reality, I gave Tori a smirk and a quick wink. She blinked, surprised. As I walked past her, board under my arm, I could see a blush spreading across her face. I grinned as I made my way out on the water. When the water was up to my knees I got on and began to paddle out. When another wave began to approach, instead of paddling over like I usually do, I used all my strength to push myself and the board under the wave as it passed. Okay, I admit, I was showing off a bit. Maybe now Dustin and Shane will stop giving me a hard time. I surfaced, grinning. I looked back briefly and saw three faces with looks of disbelief.

Tori recovered first. "You show off!" She grabbed her own board to follow me. I paddled out farther, the next wave still pretty far out. About a minute later Tori was paddling up beside me. "Hey Tor."

"Hey yourself." She sat up and swatted at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were improving? No, better yet who taught you how to do that? I know that didn't come from me."

I grin and splash water at her. "Surfing beginner's luck."

She gave me a "yeah, right" look. "Try again."

"Okay, your friend Dil gave me lessons."

She gave me a mock-wounded look. "Oh, so I wasn't good enough teacher. Her lower lip stuck out. "I see how you are."

I roll my eyes and grin at her before tapping her lip lightly. "Put that away."

She flashes me a bright grin, then turned her attention to the open ocean. "Looks like you're up."

I turn my own gaze toward the ocean, seeing a fast approaching wave coming up. "Aw, crap." I mutter, while trying to egg beat. Tori turned around with ease. I glare at her. "And you call me a show off!"

_That since I lost you, I lost myself.  
No I can't fake it, there's no one else._

She smiled sweetly at me. "Go get 'em tiger."

I grin as I lie out on the board and begin to paddle back into the wave. It wasn't very high, about four or five feet high. I stood, quickly gaining balance. Man, what a rush! I even managed to pull off a wave slap. I saw Dustin and Shane cheering me on from the beach, Tori cheering behind me. With a cheer of my own I threw my arms into the air as I coasted onto shore.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Dustin grinned at me as they jogged over to me. I clasped hands with him, then Shane.

The former Red Ranger nodded. "Yeah, nice moves man." He shot me a wicked grin. "Looks like Tori's got some competition." His grin turned to a smirk. "Think you can keep up with her?"

I shrug, wondering where he's going with this. "Yeah, I think so."

"Hope so man, 'cause you are so gone."

I pause in the act of picking up my board. I quickly grab it and fully face Shane. "What are you talking about?"

Dustin was looking at Shane with the same confusion. "Yeah, dude, what are you talking about?"

Shane waved the question off, his eyes never leaving me. Not exactly comforting. "Tori, you have feelings for her don't you?" My stunned silence was his answer. "You need to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

I actually jump, since I thought she was still out on the waves. "Nothing, it's not that important."

She looked as if she didn't believe me, can't blame her. I wasn't that convincing. "Okay then… I'm gonna go grab a drink."

"Uh, no, me and Dustin will. C'mon Dustin." Shane said as he grabbed the Earth Sensei's arm, dragging him to where we left our stuff.

Tori turned to look at me, her brow furrowed. "What was that all about?"

_I just want you to know.  
That I've been fighting to let you go.  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end.  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me.  
But still I have to say I would do it all again.  
Just want you to know._

I sigh; guess there's no easy way to say this now. "They left because I want to tell you something without an audience."

Her puzzled look increases. "What is it?" When I remain silent she gives me a look. "You can tell me anything. It's not like I'm gonna get mad"

"I'll hold you to that." I mumble. I inhale deeply. It's now or never. "I'm in love with you Tori. I have been for a long time now."

She gaps at me, unable to speak. This had been the reaction I'd been expecting. "Look, Tor, I know if I say I don't want things to change it won't help, it already has. It changed for us since your 18th birthday, we both know this."

She nods the tiniest bit, but it's enough for me to go on. "I know you care for Blake, and vice versa, that's why I never said anything before. I wanted you to be happy." I run a hand through my hair. "No matter what I hope we can still be friends."

"Hunter, I… I don't know what to say. I've got so many things running through me I don't know where to begin."

I nod. "I know; I felt that way too…" I sigh, knowing this is the hardest thing I'll have to do. "I want you to be happy Tori, and Blake makes you happy. I won't stand in the way of that." I go over to her and gently kiss her cheek. "I will always love you Tori Hanson," I murmur. With a heavy heart I turn to walk away.

"Hunter, wait!"

I stop and turn. She drops her board and walks over to me. "I feel something for you, more than friendship. Just please let me think this over?"

I nod. "I just want you to know, I'll never stop loving you."

She nods, a small smile on her face and tears brimming in her eyes. "I know."

_That I've been fighting to let you go.  
Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end.  
I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me.  
But still I have to say I would do it all again.  
Just want you to know._

**End Chapter**

**AN2- **Yes, I have finally updated. I know, I know took me long enough right? I apologize deeply for the delay. Having spent half the night writing should satisfy you people. If not, then what will? Tori's response to this perhaps? I think that can be arranged. Excuse my rambling, it is very early. 5:11 AM to be exact. Please leave a review, no flames. I'm too cranky to deal with them. Thanks!

**AN3**- Please leave me some Mystic Force parings, I haven't got a single request for this or _Sparring_.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	12. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer**- Apparently I have to repeat myself, I do not own them! The song _She Will Be Loved_ is Maroon 5's not mine, I just borrowed it for entertainment purposes. Got it?

**AN**- Here's Tori's chapter! Hope you like it!

**_Timeline_**- Set before _Thunder Storm_ some of during and after.

**_Shoutouts_**-

**_Frog1_**- Thanks! Yeah, gotta love the Nick/Madison. OFC; other fictional character perhaps? I normally don't do that, all my OCs are evil. I'll see what I can do though.

**_CrystalClear444_**- Nick/Madison of course, as for the triangle I'll work something out.

**_Enigmaforum_**- Thanks! Glad you like it. Thank you for the parings. Here's more!

**_Carla_**- Thanks! Hope you like the first ten chapters. Bit of a warning, chapters one through seven are pretty much pure fluff, it was when I started this nearly two years ago.

**_cmar_**- Thanks you! Yeah, I didn't want to go for the "happily ever after" sometimes I can but times like this I can't.

**_Saralyn_**- Thanks for the parings! Udonna/Lienbow? That'll be a bit difficult since there were only a few episodes for them but I can do it.

**_Dany_**- Thanks so much! Well, the whole fic can't all be fluffiness. (Grins) Finally got to say it, I'm glad you did. Here's more!

**_garnetred_**- Thanks! Daggeron and Madison seem to be a new different popular one. Here's more!

**_Hunter_**- (Grins) Thanks!

**_datcaliboi13-_** Thanks, glad you liked the paring!

**_Cat2000_**- Wow, it's been awhile since I've written out a response to you. Glad to do it again! I think you'll like this chapter. (Big grin.) Thanks so much, so are you.

**_Etapa_**- You're very welcome! Thank you for reviewing and leaving me some parings! I will get to them as soon as I can.

**_Destiny45_**- Yeah, I know some people couldn't see chemistry between Tori and Hunter because of Blake and Tori, that's where I come in. I look for the more than "just friends" parts. Thanks so much for the compliment!

**_Kira_**- Very unique, I agree. Thanks for reviewing!

**Quotes:**_ "I'm am sorry." "I know, but you will be loved no matter what."_

**Chapter Twelve: She Will Be Loved**

_Beauty queen of only eighteen.  
She had some trouble with herself.  
He was always there to help her.  
She always belonged to someone else._

It was raining.

Pouring actually, it had been like this for days now, ever since Hunter revealed his feelings for me.

_He gently kissed my cheek, "I will always love you Tori Hanson" he murmured. He turned to walk away. _

"_Hunter, wait!"_

_I felt my heart leap when he stopped and turned. I dropped my board and walked over to him_. _"I feel something for you, more than friendship. Just please let me think this over?"_

_He nods. "I just want you to know, I'll never stop loving you."_

_I nod, feeling tears well in my eyes. "I know." I turn to go retrieve my board; suddenly I feel a large raindrop splash on my arm. I straighten, looking up I see dark storm clouds begin to form rapidly. "That's weird," I murmur. "The forecast said it was supposed to be sunny all day." I look to Hunter. "Hey Hunter…" But he was gone; I caught a flash of crimson streaking away in the distance. Then the heavens opened up and it began to pour. _

That had been a week ago. The rain hadn't stopped since. Thunderstorms have been raging the city every other day. I know its Hunter, it has to be. Meteorologists had predicted cloudless, sunny days for the week. The pouring rain is my fault, see mine, as well as Shane and Dustin's powers had grown in the past year. No if we're experiencing something very overwhelming or emotional, they get out of hand. Sensei said this would be normal, but I'm so tired of being sad!

As much as I don't want to admit this, I feel like I have to. It's over between Blake and I. There's no spark, just a sparkler that will die out eventually. I will always care for him; that will always be there. There's only one problem.

Blake doesn't know.

I mean he does; sort of. He's being stubborn. I've tried to suggest seeing other people since we're so far apart. He insists that we can make it work. I don't want it to though. How can I when I'm falling for someone else? I'm terrible, I know.

_I drove for miles and miles.  
And wound up at your door.  
I've had you so many times but somehow.  
I want more._

Go ahead, say it, I know it. I feel terrible, but we're miles apart and barely talk as it is! I don't want to hurt Blake, that's the last thing I want to do. But I know I will; it's inevitable.

I let out a small sigh as I sit on the window seat of my room. The rain's coming down in buckets now; I can't even see Storm Chargers across the street. Thunder crashes, then lightning flashes across the sky, lighting it up. I don't flinch, all too used to it. "Let it out Hunter." I murmur.

A tap on the door makes me turn my head some but I don't say anything. A more insistent knock comes a minute later. I turn my gaze back to the angry elements. My door opens and in come Dustin and Marah, both soaking wet. I turn to fully look at them. "Look what the storm blew in."

Dustin glared at me, really glared at me. I raised my eyebrows, surprised. "Problem?"

"What do you think?" He snapped.

Marah placed comforting hand on his arm. "Calm down Dustin."

He sighed but visibly calmed down. He then gave her a wide grin. I felt a sharp pang of envy seeing this. I turned away from them, looking out the window once again, blinking away tears of sadness. Marah sat down next to me, her blue eyes trying to meet mine.

"Tori, what's wrong?"

My eyes meet her warm, caring, understanding orbs. I finally breakdown. Tears spill over my eyelids and down my face. Marah doesn't say anything; she just wraps her arms around me as I let it all flow out. She's soaking and shivering some but neither of us really notices.

_I don't mind spending everyday.  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved.  
She will be loved._

I pull away a few minutes later. "I'm sorry you guys," I murmur guiltily, wiping my tears away.

Marah smiled, no anger just understanding. "Don't be, it was bound to happen sooner or later." She gives me a knowing look.

I blink, slightly confused. "What?"

"You and Hunter. I always thought you two looked _so_ cute together!"

"How did you…" My head turns, my gaze narrowing on Dustin who's looking anywhere but at me. "Dustin…"

He grins unabashedly. "I think I'm gonna find us some towels." He makes a quick exit.

I roll my eyes, turning back to Marah. "Me and Hunter; it's not what you think. I mean not how I'd like it to be. Uh, I mean…" I trail off helplessly, not knowing what to say or how to say it.

She smiles. "I know what you mean. I used to feel the same way about Dustin. Even when I was still on Lothor's side I had feelings for him." She gives him a sunny smile at Dustin as he comes back in and hands her a… _crimson towel?_ She doesn't notice my stunned look as she continued. "But after the Abyss of Evil we worked it out, just like you and Hunter will." She then takes note of the towel. "Isn't this Hunter's?"

I nod. "Yeah, he forgot it the last time he was here."

Both Marah and Dustin grinned widely. "Whatever you two are thinking, don't."

"Too late Tor," Dustin's voice was muffled some as he dried his hair. "Way ahead of ya."

I barely suppress a groan. "What did you do?"

_Tap on my window knock on my door.  
I want to make you feel beautiful.  
I know I tend to get so insecure.  
It doesn't matter anymore._

An urgent pounding at the front door interrupts any answer I would've gotten. We exchange a look before hurrying to see who it is. When I opened the door who was on the other side made me almost faint.

Almost.

It was Hunter.

Being supported by Blake.

He looked… _lost. _His normally pale skin was nearly translucent. His dirty blonde hair was plastered to his forehead. He was soaked to the bone.

"Uh, guys? Little help here." Blake grunted, holding most of Hunter's weight on him.

Dustin pushes past me and helped Blake carry Hunter over to the couch.

"Where was he?" I ask, kicking the door shut, making my way over to them. I grab a blanket off a recliner and draped it over Hunter's now-shivering body.

"Across the street, just outside of Storm Chargers, he'd been out there for hours at least. Kelly tried to get him inside but he wouldn't budge, he just kept staring at your apartment." His gaze met mine briefly before I turned my attention back to Hunter. He sighed. "She called me since she knew I was in town."

Marah had gone to get more blankets and towels. When she came back I took the blankets from her and gently put them on Hunter. Forgetting about everyone else in the room, I sat down on the couch, pushing a strand of hair off his head. The shivering had subsided. I lean over to whisper in his ear. "Please forgive me. Please wake up Hunter… I love you too."

"Tor… What are you doing?" I hear Blake, but I was only half paying attention. When I didn't answer I heard him ask Dustin or Marah. "What is she doing?"

"Uh… She and Hunter have been getting to know each other better since you've been gone." Dustin said.

I couldn't see his face but I heard anger in his voice. "Bullshit! She acts as if she loves him!" When no one says anything the anger escapes him. "What are you guys not saying?"

I gently caress Hunter's chilled cheek before turning. "Blake, I need to tell you something."

His face fell and my heart ached. "You love him, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. I wordlessly nod, unable to deny it. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." He said quietly, he then turned and walked out of the apartment and possibly out of mine _and_ Hunter's lives for good."

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies.  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah.  
My heart is full and my door's always open.  
You can come anytime you want._

"Go after him." Hunter's voice tried to growl but more like groaned.

I turn sharply. "Hunter…" I breathe.

"We can kiss and make up later. Now go!"

I nod and race after Blake. I managed to see him as he was going down the stairs…. At the other end of the building. "Blake wait!"

He ignored me and kept going. I picked up speed with some help of my Streaking skills. "Damnit wait! We have to talk." I got in front of him and blocked his way to the stairway.

His gaze narrowed at mine, brown orbs were filled with pain and anger. "We have nothing else to say to each other." He tried to push pass me.

I block his way. "The hell we don't. Blake I still care deeply for you. But…"

"The timing is off…" He finished quietly, sadly.

I nod. "I didn't want to hurt you, not like this."

He sighed and jammed his hands into his jean jacket pockets. "Any way it would have happened, it still would hurt. I'm just glad I found out now instead of over the phone or in some 'Dear John' letter. I want you two to be happy."

I manage to smile. "I am sorry."

"I know." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "But you will be loved, no matter what."

My smile grows.

He grins back. "C'mon, let's go nurse my idiot brother back to health.

So we do.

_I don't mind spending everyday.  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved._

_Time goes by…_

We were evil.

Shane, Dustin and me.

Lothor tricked us. I want to say that was low even for him but who am I kidding?

I knew what I was doing, but I had no control over it. I've never been so helpless in my life. I hate that feeling; I think we all do especially after we lost our powers the first time.

I feel Hunter's strong arm wrap around my shoulders as we made our way to Hayley's Cyberspace. I lean into him. These past three weeks have flown by, but they've been amazing. I love Hunter more than I could ever imagine.

_After Blake and I returned to the apartment I made soup for my soggy friends while Dustin and Marah were looking for dry clothes. Which wasn't hard since the guys usually had a spare set of clothes here, just in case. Marah and Kapri are my roommates but the guys are here on a daily basis._

_I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I couldn't help but smile. "You're supposed to be resting."_

_A set of warm lips brush on my neck. "Since when have I willingly rested?"_

"_Hm…" I turn my head and playfully grin at him. "Never."_

_He mock glared at me as he tightened his arms around my waist. "Funny…" He glanced toward the living room where Blake was. "You think he's okay with this?" He murmured. _

_I follow his gaze. "Yeah, I think so."_

_I know where you hide.  
Alone in your car.  
Know all of the things that make you who you are.  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all.  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

As we draw closer to the Cyberspace I can't help but notice the bantering between the Red and Yellow Rangers of the Dino Thunder team. Conner and Kira. From what I've gathered by watching them, they are complete opposites, yet they seem to fit. Just like Hunter and me.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Dustin shouts from behind us. "Are you going to socialize or are you going to give each other goo-goo eyes all day?"

I roll my eyes as Hunter turns. "You're one to talk Dustin." I can hear the grin in his voice.

We continue to tease and banter as we walk into the Cyberspace. When we'd been evil I really didn't take in the scenery, all my focus had been on the Dino Rangers.

"_Get up; we have some unfinished business to attend to."_

_Small groans escaped them as they stood, I couldn't help but smirk, this was going to be too easy…_

"_Dude, she's kinda cute don't you think?" Conner asked with a grin._

"_Yeah," Ethan grinned. "In a crazed Ninja-Terminator sorta way."_

_Kira slapped Conner's arm in irritation, almost jealousy perhaps? "Would you two focus here?" She snapped._

_The Red Ranger nodded, "Right."_

Now as we walked in and really got a good look, it was an awesome teen hangout. It reminded me of how we'd hang at Storm Chargers after school. I then saw the toppled over tables and chairs and felt a pang of guilt. I turned to Hayley. "Hayley, we're really sorry about this."

Dustin and Shane nod. "Yeah, we'll pay for any damages." Shane says.

Hayley smiles and shakes her head. "There's not a whole lot of damage. Besides, I'm insured. Lothor took advantage of you and tricked you. I don't blame you for this."

Tommy nods and places a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "Hayley's right. Don't blame yourselves. You thought you were meeting with Kanoi and he took it to his advantage."

Sensei nods in agreement as well. "You have done nothing wrong, so may I suggest we all take advantage to these festivities in honor of Blake's victory."

"Yeah!" The Dino Rangers cheer.

So we do.

_Tap on my window knock on my door.  
I want to make you feel beautiful._

Soon Dustin, Shane and Ethan are huddled around a computer, 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' at some game. Cam and Hayley are in a deep discussion over Zord technology. Sensei and Tommy are exchanging past battle experiences. Blake asking Trent about a design for his bike, Hunter scoffs though interested. As for Kira… I look toward the bandstand where the current Yellow Ranger is sitting and tuning her guitar. I make my way over to her. "Hey."

She looks up and gives a small smile. "Hey…"

My brow furrows, noting how she looks a little uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"

She shrugs lightly and continues to fiddle with the strings. I sit down next to her, "what to talk about it?"

She nods, her gaze meeting mine. "I have a problem…"

"Guy troubles?"

She nodded, "how did you know?"

I sigh, "Been there, done that, _totaled _a relationship."

She winces. "You and Blake? Then you and Hunter?"

I nod. "It just… happened. I don't know why, but I'm glad it did." I sigh again. "I just wish Blake was okay with it."

"He's not?"

"Sort of, I mean he gave us his blessing in a way, but I know I hurt him really badly."

She nods in understanding. "I don't want to hurt Trent, but… I mean it's not as if we were dating or anything it's just…"

"Conner snuck up on you, didn't he?"

Kira nods and blows out a breath of frustration. "Yeah, only problem is, he just thinks of me as a friend."

I manage to hide a grin. "Not from my point of view."

She throws me a confused look. "What?"

"He likes you Kira, he just wants you to see it."

Her hazel orbs turn to Conner's form. He turns his head, as if he felt her eyes on him. He gives her a heart-stopping grin, just for her. No one else.

I grin and nudge her side. "See? Go talk to him."

Kira smiles and gives me a quick hug. "Thanks Tori."

"Anytime," I murmur watching her make her was over to the handsome Red Dino Thunder Ranger.

_I don't mind spending everyday.  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved.  
And she will be loved._

"Hey gorgeous," Hunter says as he sits down next to me. He gives me a crooked grin. "Gossiping?"

I smack his arm. "Very funny. No, more like guy advice." My eyes watch the two on the secluded side of the Cyberspace talking quietly. I can't see Kira's face but Conner's is in view. A sudden wide grin breaks out onto his face and envelops her into a tight hug. I can't help but grin as well.

Hunter then nudges me and gestures in Trent's direction. His face is a mask of hurt and fury. I wince at the pain radiation from the White Ranger. "Maybe I shouldn't have interfered. I mean it's not any of my business."

"Tori… you were trying to help a friend out. You weren't butting in. You do a lot more damage when you butt in. Ow!"

I smile sweetly at him. "Like just now?"

Hunter grumbles and rubs the spot on his thigh were my fist connected with it. I place my hand over his. Our fingers intertwine. He presses a kiss to my temple. "Better now than later, right?" He murmurs.

I nod. "Right."

_Yeah.  
__I don't mind spending everyday.  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

We go back to Hunter's apartment a few hours later. Blake was on the road again with promises to keep us up-to-date more often. Marah and Dustin and Shane and Kapri went back to our place to hang out. Cam back to the Academy, with Hayley's number as well.

When we get there we both collapse on the worn but comfortable couch, the long day catching up with us. I curl my legs up on the couch and snuggle into his side.

"What am I, a pillow?" He grumbled playfully.

I grin and snuggle closer. "Yep."

He smiles and gently places small kisses all over my face before giving me a deep passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and draw him closer to me. His tongue gently traces my lips and I part them slightly, opening up so much more. Our mouths duel for who-knows how long. When air is needed, we both reluctantly pulled away, our chests rose up and down slowly. My eyes met his and no more words needed to be said as he swept me into his arms and carried me off to his bedroom.

When we reached his room he kicked the door shut out of habit. He gently laid me on his crimson covered bed. His eyes never left mine as he tugged my shirt off; after he tossed it aside I sat up and pulled his t-shirt off him. I ran my hands over his chest and biceps before gently pulling him to me.

The remainder of our clothes seemed to melt away; his eyes met mine once again. They were tentative and nervous, yet they sparkled brightly. Even though we've been together for about three weeks, I've loved him for a lot longer than that. I smile at him and pull him to me. I've never done this before, but he knows and is gentle. But passion soon sweeps in and takes us both away. Our climaxes crash together almost instantly. We collapse, breathless, just gazing into each others eyes. He gently pulls away and out of me and we both wince lightly at the feeling, but it's a good feeling. He lies down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me close. Neither of us are modest with each other.

As sleep quickly comes over us I murmur sleepily. "I love you Hunter."

He yawns lightly. "I love you too Tori."

I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

_Try so hard to say goodbye._

**End Chapter**

**AN2-** (Yawns) I've been working on this off and on all night since eleven something and now it's almost eight. Anyway, a few things: none of these chapters are interrelated unless I put in a note. Second, this is going to be co-written from here on out with a friend of mine Cori (**Allie351**). And here are the next parings coming up in no particular order: Kira/Trent, another Conner/Kira, Dustin/Marah, Sky/Syd, Nick/Madison, Cam/Hayley, Tommy/Hayley, Blake/Tori, Wes/Jen, Taylor/Eric, and Cole/Taylor.

**AN3**- Please leave some parings, all are still being in taken, within reason. Nothing totally out there, that okay? Okay, please leave a review, no flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	13. Another Day

**Disclaimer**- Disney owns them, I do not. I also don't own the song _Another Day_ which is from the musical _Rent_. This song just seemed to scream this paring to me. All that I own are a few OCs that pop up here and there.

**AN**- Okay, it's been over a year since I updated this, and I can't apologize enough. I've been trying for ages to finish this and I hope no one's lost interest; I will try to get back on track.

_**Timeline**_- A month after _Calm Before the Storm._

_**Shoutouts**_-

_**Enigmaforum- **_Thanks so much! And thanks for the parings as well!

_**Carla**_- Oh yeah, totally worth it. Thanks and I plan to!

_**Kira**_- Thank you. As for Nick/Vida, they'll be coming up.

_**NightMistCrystal**_- (Blushes deeply) Thank you so much, so glad I didn't disappoint. Hope you like this one as well!

_**Destiny45**_- Wow, um, thanks, even though you hate the parings I'm glad you liked the chapter in general. I try to; once I get going it comes easier.

_**Frog1**_- Thanks, okay, well I was close.

_**Saralyn**_- Thank you! Neither was I, until I started reading monkay-pooh's fics. Udonna/Lienbow that has definite possibilities. Give me some time I, or Cori, will come up with something to please you. I could see Leelee with Xander, you know, after she starts working at the Rock Porium. Sound okay?

_**garnetred**_- Thanks! I can see Boom/Kat and a little bit of Boom/Morgana, but they will be up. Here's more!

_**Hunter**_- Thanks! And no it's not. Okay, okay I will.

_**Cat2000**_- Thanks! Glad you liked it! Here's more!

_**Bored-Girl-84**_- You got it.

_**foxee-chik**_- I plan to.

_**Buffy's boyfriend**_- Oh definitely. It has been airing where I am, but I haven't seen it yet due to scheduling conflicts but once I do I'm sure wheels will start turning.

_**Jasalicious- **_I agree, I'm fonder of Eric/Taylor but Cole/Taylor was a request and its one of the ones that is coming up. There will be a Cole/Alyssa one… more than likely one for every paring imaginable. (Authoress comes close to crying thinking about this.)

**Chapter Thirteen: Another Day**

**Quote:** _"There's no day but today, but tomorrow's another day."_

_Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar.  
Little girl – hey.  
The door is that way.  
You better go you know.  
The fire's out anyway.  
Take your powder -- take your candle.  
Your sweet whisper.  
I just can't handle.  
__Well take your hair in the moonlight.  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight._

Dark brown eyes watched her as she walked across the campus. Eyes that darkened as he remembered her betrayal, before her betrayal, her kindness. His fists clenched at his sides, anger bubbling up in him. Every time he saw her, he always felt mixed feelings for her: anger and hurt, happiness and love, even though he didn't want to.

He sensed, more than felt, his two counterparts behind him, offering their comfort. It wouldn't do them any good; he didn't need, or want it.

She turned toward him, their eyes met, brown meeting brown. She started to smile and wave at him but stopped when she saw the dark look on his face. She quickly lowered her head and hurried off to her next class.

"She only means well." Red stated.

Yellow snorted. "Yeah, right dude."

"She does," Blue insisted, defending her for some reason.

He rounded on the two of them. "Are you guys serious?" He demanded, his dark eyes flashing with hurt.

Blue calmly crossed her arms, waiting for him to calm down. "We are. Marah wants to make amends, if you'd only give her two minutes to hear her out."

"No way." He turned to walk off. In the blink of an eye Red was standing in front of him. "Move man."

Red shook his head once. "No. Tori's right, you need to make amends before you regret it."

"I'm not talking to her, _ever_," Dustin snapped. Turning, he Ninja streaked away, rules be damned.

Tori sighed, her arms dropping to her sides. "Well that went well." She muttered.

_I should tell you, I should tell you.  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
Another time -- another place.  
Our temperature would climb.  
There'd be a long embrace.  
We'd do another dance.  
It'd be another play.  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day.  
Another day._

Dustin didn't go very far. Just to the training field, there wasn't a class going on but there were two sparring. Cam and his sister, Micky. He managed a small smile. At least his sister had found happiness with Cam. He walked over to them, the closer he got he could hear them bickering.

"I think he should." Micky said ducking a spin-kick from Cam.

"He shouldn't Michaela." Cam countered. "Don't meddle in your brother's life."

She sent a roundhouse kick at him, giving him a look. "No one's said 'meddling' since the seventies and he sticks his nose in my business every other day."

"Do not," Dustin protested.

They both stopped, turning in his direction. "You do too," Micky shot back with a smile. "You just don't realize it."

Dustin snorted. "I don't Micky."

"Liar."

Dustin tried to give his twin a wounded look but failed, he managed a grin though. "I do."

She grinned back. "So about Marah…"

_Crap. _"Don't go there Michaela." He warned.

"Too bad, already there." She countered, putting her hands on her hips. "She just wants to make amends."

"I said don't go there Micky," Dustin said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And I said too bad." She said, completely ignoring his look. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah? Well while you were up on Lothor's ship, she tricked me and I made a promise to myself never to trust her."

A flash of hurt crossed her face. "Fine." She started to turn but stopped. "You and I know that everyone deserves a second chance, think about that." She gave Cam a quick kiss. "I've got a class, I'll see you later."

Dustin watched his sister leave in a flash of yellow and sighed. He turned to Cam, studying the Samurai. "Let me guess, you think I'm being unreasonable too, right?"

Cam sighed. "You have your reasons Dustin, but this past month I've really gotten to know Marah and Kapri, yes they can drive me insane… but--"

"They're family, and you care about them. I get it."

"Yes, I do, I also care about you, not just because of your sister."

Dustin looked at Cam, surprised would be an understatement. He knew Cam hadn't been crazy about him when they first met and thought he tolerated him because he was with Mick. "You do?"

Cam grinned at him. "Yes, Dustin, I do. You're a great friend." With an afterthought he added. "Marah asked me not to tell you this, but I think you should know."

Dustin tried to look nonchalant, disinterested, but failed horribly. "Like what?"

"After Hunter and Blake released Marah and Kapri, she was asking me about you, wanted to know if you were still mad at her. She said she thought you were really cute."

Dustin swallowed tightly. He was mad at himself more than he was with her. He was being stupid, over something that he shouldn't have blown out of proportion. Everyone who had been trying to tell him to give her a second chance, they were right.

But did he deserve a second chance?

_The heart may freeze or it can burn.  
__The pain will ease if I can learn.  
__There is no future.  
__There is no past.  
__I live this moment as my last.  
__There's only us.  
__There's only this.  
__Forget regret.  
__Or life is yours to miss.  
__No other road.  
__No other way.  
__No day but today._

After his last class had ended, Dustin had attempted to track down Marah. She had Tori's last class which was Ninja History, lingering outside of the classroom, he scanned the full class. He couldn't help it, he was looking for her.

But she wasn't there he realized with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"… Okay, everyone, homework…" She grinned at the groans. "I know, I know, but this one's going to be interesting. As you all know that the school's full of history, everything and everyone has a story to tell. You're going to pick someone—no two people can have the same person—and interview them on how their life is different from now than it was a year ago."

"You mean after Lothor," a young man in the front row said, Eric, Dustin realized, from the Action Games.

Tori met Eric's gaze for a moment. "Not just Lothor; some of you weren't even here when the attack happened… It doesn't have to be Lothor, remember that. Even though he's gone, don't let him affect on what you plan on asking."

"Are teachers excluded?" An Earth Ninja asked from the third row, which Dustin recognized as Tally, again from the Action Games.

Tori shook her head, her curls smacking her face. "No, far from it, I checked with the other teachers and they'll be more than happy to help if needed… Just don't everyone go running to Sensei Watanabe right away."

"Which one, Sensei Cam or his father?" A Water Ninja sitting next to Eric, Kyle, wanted to know.

Tori looked like she was trying not to grin. "Both, though I probably wouldn't be Sensei Cam's favorite person if half my class came running to him in the next few days."

Dustin chuckled, Cam would _love_ that.

"I'm going to set a sign-up sheet by the door, put your name and the person you're interviewing on it, you have until Monday to do so. After that you have two months to have it completed and turned in, yes this is part of your final grade." She looked over her class. "Please do _not_ wait until the last minute for this; I want you to take this seriously… class dismissed."

Dustin slid into the room as the class filed out. Tori glanced up at Dustin as he walked over to her. "Hey."

"Hey… I'm sorry."

Tori looked up from her notes quickly, blinking in surprise. "What... what for?"

"You were right; I should have listened to her."

The blonde eyed Dustin, "what brought this on?"

"I was talking to Cam and Micky earlier…"

Tori rolled her eyes. "I _knew_ I should've sicced her on you weeks ago."

"Actually it was Cam who snapped me out of it; I just ticked Micky off…"

"Do I wanna know?"

"I kinda threw the attack at her…"

"Dustin…"

"I know."

"Anyway, I'm assuming you were going to talk to Marah had she had come to class today."

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She said she wasn't feeling well and went on home, but not before giving me something to give to you."

Dustin raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Tori pulled open a drawer, pulling out a sealed letter. "I hope you can make amends," Tori said as she handed it to him.

"So do I."

_Excuse me if I'm off track.  
But if you're so wise.  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle.  
Take your fancy prayer.  
And don't forget.  
Get the moonlight out of your hair.  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart.  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start.  
Another time -- another place.  
The words would only rhyme.  
We'd be in outer space.  
It'd be another song.  
We'd sing another way.  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day.  
Another day._

Tori gathered up her things and started to head out the door. She stopped and turned to him. "Still coming tonight?"

Dustin paused in the act of opening the letter. "Tonight?"

"Y'know, we get together, eat pizza, watch a movie, hangout?"

"Oh right! Yeah, totally… Will Marah be there?"

"Probably since it's at our apartment tonight."

"I'll be there."

"Good, and don't forget to apologize to Micky, she'll be there too."

Dustin glared at her. "Dude, you think I _like_ making her mad? We need to talk about some stuff later anyway."

"Okay, see you later."

"Later, Tor."

"Seven, don't forget."

"Okay, mom."

Tori gave Dustin a death glare before walking out of the classroom. Waving her off, Dustin opened the letter. Holding his breath, hoping for the best, he read her letter.

_Dear Dustin, _

_I understand you're still upset with me… no, upset isn't the right word… mad as hell seems more appropriate. I can't blame you, I've been angry with myself ever since I betrayed you, please believe that I never wanted to hurt you._

_I hope after all this; we can at least be friends. _

_Whenever I see you on campus I just want to run up to you and apologize over and over. _

_But I was afraid you wouldn't listen to me, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Whenever I saw your eyes looking at mine, all I could see was the pain I had caused and I hated myself for it. _

_Each today I keep telling myself that today I'm going to apologize to you. _

_But I can never work up the nerve to. I think there's no day but today, but tomorrow's another day._

_So here goes._

_I'm so sorry Dustin. _

_Marah_

Dustin swallowed tightly, closing his burning eyes. He'd been so…_stupid_! She deserved better from him, he should have forgiven her as soon as he gotten the chance. Everyone deserved a second chance, why did he think she was an exception?

Then his dark eyes opened wide with realization. Déjà vu smacking him upside the head as his sister's words echoed through his mind.

"_You and I know that everyone deserves a second chance."_

She'd been referring to their father and how he'd never been around when they were growing up. Jake Brooks did heavy touring with motocross teams and only came home a few times a year. This led to quite a bit of tension and resenting in the house and eventual divorce of their parents. It wasn't until the divorce had been finalized before Jake tried to make amends with his children and ex-wife.

It had taken time of course, but once Jake committed fully to his family, after giving up motocross touring, they were happy again. He and their mom Anne even remarried.

Dustin glanced at his watch, it was going on five so he had some time to get ready and get to Tori's early so he could talk to Marah.

He just hoped she would listen to him.

_There's only yes.  
__Only tonight.  
__We must let go.  
__To know what's right.  
__No other course.  
__No other way.  
__No day but today._

Dustin got there at twenty 'til seven.

At quarter 'til he was still working up the courage to knock on the door. _Just do it man,_ he thought. Fighting Lothor was easier than this.

Raising his fist, he knocked quickly and waited.

A moment later he heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

It was Kapri.

"Shane, you're here…" She trailed off when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Dustin."

Dustin couldn't help but wince at her cold voice. "Hey Kapri…"

"Is there a reason you're here?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually…" He trailed off when Marah appeared behind her sister.

"Kapri who's at the door…" Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. "Dustin."

"Hi, um… could we talk, alone?"

"Y-Yeah, sure, come on in." Ignoring her sisters' disapproving look she pulled the door open for him.

"Thanks." He walked inside and turned to her.

"Um, let's go to my room."

"Okay…" He pretended not to see Kapri scowl at him as they headed down to Marah's room. When they got to her room he looked around, she shared it with Kapri. Marah's half was made up of yellow and orange, there was a poster of Travis Pastrana over her bed. He smiled then turned to her as she was closing the door, leaving it open a crack.

Her eyes met his; she was biting her lip nervously. "So…"

"So…"

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out at the same time.

Marah's brow knit together in confusion. "Why are you sorry? You have every right to mad with me, I betrayed your trust."

"I _was_ mad at for awhile, but it was something my sister and Cam told me earlier made me realize how dumb I was being. I'm sorry for staying mad at you for so long, I'm sorry for hurting you… most of all I'm sorry for the time we lost in getting to know each other."

Marah blinked back tears of surprise and happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance; I know that more than anyone."

Marah tilted her head to the side slightly. "Why?"

"Long story, I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay… If you were the person I was interviewing for my report, would you tell me?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'd be honored," he said with a wink.

_I can't control.  
__(Control your temper.)  
__My destiny.  
__(She doesn't see.)  
__I trust my soul.  
__(Who says that there's a soul?)  
__My only goal is just.  
__To be…  
__(Just let me be...)_

"So… wicked poster," Dustin said, nodding to the poster with a grin.

"Thanks, I think you're a better free-styler than him though." Marah said as she sat down on her bed.

Dustin's eyes grew so big he thought they would pop out of his head. "Seriously?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

Marah nodded, smiling. "Of course, I saw the Action Games, you were great."

Dustin couldn't help but blush. "Thanks," he murmured, moving closer to her.

Marah tilted her head back slightly. "You're welcome," her voice was so low he could barely hear her. Dustin leaned closer to her, he heard her breath hitch slightly and her eyes closed.

Then flew open as someone thumped on the door, both jumping a foot from each other.

Tori poked her head in. "Hey guys, movie's gonna start in a few, you joining us?"

"Just a minute," Dustin said, mentally cursing Tori's timing.

"Okay…" Tori looked back and forth between them, reading Marah's guilty look and the dirty looks Dustin was giving her and realized how bad her timing was. She quietly made her leave, giving Marah an apologetic look as she did.

Marah looked at Dustin. "Her timing couldn't have been better."

Dustin stared at her. "What do you mean? Her timing sucked."

"Actually, it didn't… Dustin I like you so much, but we just made up, don't you think we're moving too fast?"

Dustin realized they were before the words were out of her mouth. He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry… I just…"

"Got caught up in the moment… me too." She smiled.

He smiled and stood. "So… friends?" He asked as he held a hand out to her.

She smiled as she accepted his hand and stood. "Friends."

_There's only now.  
__There's only here.  
__(Who do you think you are?)  
__Give in to love.  
__Or live in fear.  
__(Barging in on me and my guitar.)  
__No other path.  
__No other way.  
__(Little girl, hey the door is that way.)_

As they emerged from Marah's room and into the living room, Dustin saw that everyone else was there… and looking everywhere but them, trying not to embarrass them. He smiled as Marah went over to grab a piece of pizza

His gaze met Micky's; they'd always been close, always able to read each other. Her expression was clear to him: _Everything okay?_

He nodded. _Yeah._

"Okay guys, movie time." Tori said as she went to pop in a DVD.

Dustin went to grab a slice for himself. "What're we watching Tor?"

"Please tell me it's not a chick flick," Hunter said as he settled into a recliner.

Tori glared at him. "Oh like your choice last week was great."

"Hey _Jason X _wasn't that bad."

"No, it was a freaking train wreck, and one of the many sequels at that, need I say most sequels suck?" Micky asked from her place on the couch.

"Okay Ebert, like I said it wasn't that bad," Hunter sniped.

Dustin caught Marah's eye and rolled his eyes at her as his sister and Hunter bickering. Marah giggled quietly.

"Knock it off you two," Tori said, glaring at them both. "The movie's _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_," she said as she pushed PLAY, causing the guys to groan.

"And your movie choice is better because…?" Hunter asked sarcastically, prompting him to get a pillow in the face.

"I can kick you out y'know." Tori said as she got comfortable on the couch.

"I'd like to see you try." Hunter challenged her.

"God, do us and yourselves a favor and get a room, will ya?" Shane said. "This is getting old."

"What are you talking about dude?" Hunter asked, tossing the pillow in Shane's direction.

"I believe Shane's referring to your constant arguing of being something more than friendship." Cam said.

Dustin watched Tori's eyes grow wide, "you can't be serious."

"Yeah, Tori and I are friends, nothing more." Hunter said.

"Could we get back to the movie?" Tori wanted to know, apparently wanting to avoid the subject.

The room fell in an awkward silence. It soon faded away as the room filled with laughter during certain parts of the movie.

As the credits began to roll, Tori stopped the movie and took it out. Dustin got up and went into the kitchen to throw his plate away, not realizing Marah followed him.

"So are you staying for a little while longer?"

He turned. "I'd like to but I can't."

Marah's face fell slightly. "Oh…"

Dustin smiled. "I've got a competition early tomorrow morning."

Her face brightened. "Oh! Great."

"So would you wanna come tomorrow? I mean I know it's early and all but I thought we could hand out and talk and stuff."

"I'd love to."

He grinned, "Okay it's at the usual place. See you then?"

"I'll there."

"Great," he started toward the door.

"Dustin?"

He turned. "Yeah?"

She walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad we're friends." She murmured before going back into the living room.

Dustin couldn't keep the grin off his face as he said his goodbyes, or as he drove home.

Being friends was a good start and he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

After all tomorrow was another day, but there was no day but today.

_No day but today...  
(The fire's out anyway.)  
__No day but today.  
(Take your powder; take your candle.)  
No day but today.  
(Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette.)  
No day but today.  
(Another time, another place,  
__Another rhyme, a warm embrace)  
No day but today.  
(Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day.)  
__No day but today…_

**End chapter**

**AN2**- Wow, I know, I know, it took me long enough to get this posted. I hope it was worth the wait. Yes, there will be more to it. Same as before on the parings, but as for _Operation Overdrive_ I'm holding off **temporarily** since I haven't seen a full episode. I barely got to see the team up special. I see a lot of downloading and Youtube hunting in my future. Please give this stressed out authoress a review, they make her smile.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	14. It's All Coming Back to Me

**Disclaimer**- I have no ownership to any of this, Disney, Saban etc. do. I don't own the song, _It's All Coming Back to Me_ which is by Meat Loaf and Marion Raven so please don't sue me.

**AN**- This was supposed to be the beginning of the Sky/Syd trilogy that I've been working on but the muses are dragging me in different directions. I'll get to them, eventually.

_**Timeline**_- A year after _Reinforcements from the Future,_ so 3003 and 2003 for Wes's time period.

**Shoutouts**-

_**Yellowwolf**_- (Grins) Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this one.

_**Destiny45**_- (Beams) Thank you. It was a long process, lot of burning the midnight oil. I'm glad that there are a few of you who are still interested.

_**star-dreamer09**_- Mine too, definitely. Thank you so much.

**Chapter Fourteen: It's all Coming Back to Me**

**Quote: **_"After it all came back to me, I knew it was you, always."_

_There were nights when the wind was so cold.  
That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window.  
__There were days when the sun was so cruel.  
That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever._

_You will not remember anything of the past two years._

Crystal blue eyes with blonde bangs hanging down smiled at her.

_Anything you do remember, it will be dismissed as a dream._

A smile that lit up a face she couldn't remember.

_You have served your purpose._

A voice that haunted her everyday.

_You will not question any dreams you have._

A voice she yearned to remember.

Jen awoke with a gasp; it was the dream, again. They were happening every night. She dreamt of a man she didn't know. He seemed so familiar, yet he was a stranger.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" Alex was at her side in an instant. Like always, since she woke up from the accident.

"It's nothing Alex," she reassured him, absently twisting at her engagement ring. "Go back to sleep."

Alex looked as if he wanted to question her further but didn't. He lay back down and was asleep soon after that.

Sleep, however, didn't come as quickly for Jen. She kept trying to remember something, _anything,_ of her life before the accident. Nothing came though. All it did was give her a headache, which always happened when she attempted to remember something.

That damn accident, she didn't even remember that.

Jen had been told that she, Katie, Lucas and Trip were injured in the line of duty, which somehow, they all wound up with amnesia that didn't seem to be going away anytime soon. They'd only been unconscious for a week, in that week; they lost over a year of memories. That was six months ago, they'd been retired as Rangers and honorably discharged from Time Force.

Lucas had gone back to racing full time. Katie decided to do some traveling and was currently in Angel Grove, where the Power Rangers had originated. Jen had a hunch that her friend was searching for answers without the watchful eye of Time Force over her shoulder.

Trip stayed on as a tech advisor, Jen saw him occasionally, no more than a minute (if that), when she was on her way to her class. Like Trip, Jen stayed back, she was teaching Ranger History. It was far from her first passion which was helping fight criminals and protecting the innocent.

Jen had had enough. Starting tomorrow, she would start looking into the person she used to be.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left.  
And I can't remember where or when or how.  
And I banished every memory you and I have ever made._

"Alex."

"Jennifer."

"I am fine, I don't need an escort and I certainly don't need you to hold my hand after I had a bad dream." Jen snapped, pulling her hand out of Alex's grasp. That morning Alex had interrogated her further, wanting to know what she dreamt about. Jen told him that it was a bad dream that she didn't remember. Did she feel bad about lying? Yes, but when she had a dream about the man and told Alex, he got very… uptight about it to say the least. He wasn't in the best of moods when she told him she was going to see Trip to pick at his brain for a lecture, which was half the truth; the other half was to see if he knew anything about her dream stranger.

"Alex I will be fine for a few hours with Trip, I promise."

He sighed, giving in. "All right, see you for lunch?"

"Actually, we were going to meet Lucas in town, come join us?" Jen gave him her best smile, knowing he wasn't that crazy of Lucas… and crowds.

"No, that's okay, have a nice time." He leaned in to kiss her, but Jen turned at the last minute. If Alex was displeased at that, he didn't show it. "I'll see you tonight."

"'Bye." Jen watched him go. As he rounded the corner, she breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't that she didn't love him; he was just way too over bearing on her. Plus whenever she wanted to know about the accident, or the man in her dreams, he either wouldn't answer her or ignore it all together. Sighing, Jen rapped on Trip's door, hoping he had some answers.

A moment later, the door opened just a crack; Jen could see a bright blue eye peering through equally bright green hair. "Trip?"

"Jen!" The door was flung open and the former Green Ranger flew into her arms. "I've missed you so much! I keep trying to see you but Alex won't let me."

"What?" Now she _knew_ something was up, why would Alex not allow to Trip to see her?

"I have so much to talk to you about," Trip said as he pulled Jen into his room, shutting the door firmly behind them. "Have a seat."

Jen looked around, there was paper everywhere, some of it was written in English and some was written in Xybrian. "What's all this?" Jen asked as she cleared some papers off a chair and sat down.

"It's what I've been trying to get a hold of you about. Have you regained any of your memories after our so-called accident?"

"No, none at all, I just keep having these odd dreams, us fighting with a man who looks like Alex, but it's not."

"A man?" It wasn't Trip who spoke; it was Circuit, who'd just woken up. "That looks like Alex?"

"Yeah, do you know who I'm talking about?" Jen asked the tiny owl.

"Yeah! Uh, no, no idea." Circuit said turning away from Jen's gaze.

"Circuit, if you know who he is, you need to tell me. Please."

Circuit flapped his wings once before giving in. "His name is Wes Collins; he's an ancestor of Alex's."

Jen and Trip exchanged stunned looks before turning back to Circuit. "What else?" Trip asked.

So for the next hour Circuit told them about how they fought with Wes against Ransik, while living in the year 2001. Then again in the year 2002 with the Wild Force Rangers. "Your memories were erased after you returned from 2002." Circuit told them sadly.

"Why?" Trip asked.

Circuit was quiet for several moments, avoiding both Jen and Trip's inquisitive stares. "It's all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Jen whispered.

"Alex wanted to know what would happen after you defeated the Mutorgs, specifically to you Jen. So I told him that a few days after you returned that you would leave us for good to go be with Wes."

_But when you touch me like this (touch me like this)  
And you hold me like that (hold me like that)  
I just have to admit that it's all coming back to me.  
When I touch you like this (touch you like this)  
And I hold you like that (hold you like that)  
It's so hard to believe but it's all coming back to me now._

Jen's mouth fell open. "What?"

"I'm sorry Jen!" Circuit cried out. "Alex ordered me to. He told me it was important. If I knew what he was going to do I wouldn't have told him."

"We know that Circuit," Trip said softly, patting his friend on the head. "We don't blame you, do we Jen?"

"Of course not Circuit. Alex on the other hand…" She muttered.

Trip gave her a look. "Let's go on and meet Lucas at the plaza, we can fill him in."

"All right."

As they headed out Jen could feel someone watching her, looking around her gaze landed on a camera in the hallway. Chills ran down her spine, as she turned away, still feeling like somebody's eyes were watching them.

At the plaza, Jen sipped her iced tea and discreetly checked her watch, wondering what was keeping Lucas.

A patch of hot pick hair caught her attention; Jen raised her eyebrow when she saw who was with the pick haired girl. She tapped Trip's wrist to get his attention, "Trip."

"Huh?" The Xybrian looked up from his latest gizmo.

Jen pointed. "Do you recognize her?"

"Um… she looks familiar…"

"Yeah…" She then noticed an older man who was also with them, there was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. As they drew closer, realization sank in. "Ransik! Nadira!" Jen shouted, jumping from her chair, knocking it over in the process. Jen barely noticed as she reached for a weapon that she hadn't carried in months.

Ransik held his hands up, showing Jen he was unarmed. "I come in peace Jennifer. We're your friends."

Lucas nodded. "He's not lying Jen. Ransik's on our side."

Jen flushed slightly, embarrassed for no reason, to her knowledge, Ransik had been their enemy. Now… he was good…? She picked up her chair, apologizing to a couple nearby.

Nadira beamed at Lucas as he pulled out a chair for her. "It's okay Jen; Lucas did the same thing when we ran into him at the park. So have you regained any of your memories yet?" She wanted to know as she skimmed over a menu.

Jen blinked. "How… how did you know?"

"Oh, Alex told me when I came to see you after we came back to our time; he said that you'd been in some kind of accident and weren't ready for visitors. I tried coming back a few more times but Alex more or less told me to butt out."

"What…?" Jen felt her body go numb. Alex had more or less cut her off from the people she cared about, isolated her from the world and she let him… why?

Nadira looked up from her menu, seeing Jen turn a ghostly white. "Oh no! Jen I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"We didn't know Nadria," Lucas murmured. "None of had any idea."

"But it was no accident Lucas." Circuit said, drawing everyone's attention to the owl. "Alex erased your memories so Jen wouldn't leave him again."

"What? That son of a--"

"Lucas, cursing Alex from here to Mariner Bay won't help." Jen said softly.

"No, but it'll make me feel better," Lucas muttered darkly. He managed a smile when Nadira placed her hand over his. He glanced at Jen. "I expected you of all people to be furious."

"Oh, I am Lucas, but none of us can do anything until we get our memories back and by the looks of it won't be any time soon." She sighed.

"So what do we do until then?" Trip asked.

"Tonight I'm calling Katie and having her come back as soon as possible, then we're going to make Alex undo what he did."

"And if he doesn't?" Ransik wanted to know.

Jen smiled, but there was nothing happy about it. "Then he'll regret the day he did this to us."

_It's all coming back.  
It's all coming back to me now._

That evening after a lengthy conversation with Katie, who promised she'd be out on the next flight to Silver Hills which wouldn't be until tomorrow morning, Jen settled in with the pages of information Trip had given her of the Ninja Storm Rangers. Though if things mapped out the way she wanted in the next few days, her replacement would need them more than her.

An hour passed when she heard a faint _bloop_ as the scanner accepted Alex's handprint. The door opened then shut a moment later. She barely glanced up as Alex came into the living room. "Hi."

"Hello. How was lunch?"

"Fine, it was great seeing Lucas and Trip again."

"That's nice. How were those criminals who joined you?"

Jen looked up. "If you're referring to Ransik and Nadira, they were fine and they're not criminals. Unlike some people I know, they've changed."

"I doubt that. Leopards don't change their spots Jennifer."

"Like you did?" Jen asked as she stood. "Because to me, it's the same old Alex but you're even worse than before."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out for yourself," Jen snapped.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "I don't even know you anymore Jennifer."

"And I never knew you Alex," Jen shot back. "And that's what makes me sad."

Alex was silent before reaching out to her. "Looks it's been a long day, why don't we go to bed?"

Jen jerked away from him. "I'm not tired."

"Fine. Good night."

"Good night."

Jen waited until she heard the door shut before sitting back down. She let out the breath she was holding. She had to get out of there and soon. Putting her papers away, she stretched out on the couch, growing sleepy.

Jen closed her eyes, determined to finish her dream this time.

_There were moments of gold and there were flashes of light.  
There were things I'd never do again but then they'd always seemed right.  
There were nights of endless pleasure.  
It was more than any laws allow-baby, baby!  
_

_He stayed by her side all night after her fight with Fatcatfish, his hand holding hers, making sure she was there. _

_He smeared a streak of white paint on her nose, telling her she needed to live a little bit. _

_Kissing her cheek as Katie played around with a camera. _

_His hand over hers, wanting to be her friend, but his eyes held more than friendship for her. _

_Cuddling under a blanket on the Animarium, knowing they didn't have long to be together. _

"_I wish I could live a thousand years, so we could be together again."_

_"I should've told you this a long time ago. I love you." She told him on the beach as they prepared to leave._

"_I love you too."_

"_I'll be back in a few days Wes, I promise."_

"_I'll wait forever for you."_

_There was that voice. "You will not remember anything of the past two years… Anything you do, it will be dismissed as a dream…" The voice, it sounded like Alex's…_

_The last thing she remembered before the white light engulfed her was Wes grinning at her. _

Jen's eyes snapped open. "No! Wes!" Standing, Jen took a few steps then stopped. She remembered everything. Alex had done this; he told them that it would help them sleep after returning from 2002. She, they all bought it, hook, link and sinker.

She could feel tears pooling in her eyes, Alex… why? _How could you? _She thought.

"Jennifer?"

Her gaze turned toward Alex, who was standing in the doorway. "Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

Her gaze narrowed, anger flooding through her. "You son of a bitch!" She crossed the room and slapped him across the face.

Alex's head snapped to the side, for he hadn't expected her slapping him. Slowly, he turned his head back to her, catching her wrist as she raised it to slap him again. "Would you mind tell me why I'm being assaulted at one in the morning?" He asked calmly.

Jen had never loathed Alex more than she did at this very moment. "You know what you did you bastard! You erased our memories; you let me believe we engaged-"

"Technically," he interrupted, "we are, if you're wearing my ring and planning a wedding." He was so calm, it infuriated her.

"Not anymore." She pulled her ring off and threw it in his face. "This engagement is over, tomorrow morning I'm going back to 2003, where I belong and you're not going to stop me."

"How do you plan to do so? You have no authority to gain access, let alone to demand so of me."

Jen's eyes narrowed, darkening dangerously. "I may not… but you do…" She said calmly. "And if you refuse to do so, I'm sure Captain Logan would love to know what you did to me and the others. I don't care if you are above his rank, he's your senior and he can do something about it."

If Alex was worried, he didn't show it, he was silent for a moment. "You don't belong there Jennifer, you belong here, with me. Wes has moved on, it's time you did as well."

"You liar!

"I have no reason to lie to you Jennifer." Alex said patiently, as if he were talking to a small child.

"Then let me see for myself." Jen said. "Let myself, Trip, Lucas and Katie go to 2003 and see him. If he has moved on like you say, then we'll come back and I'll marry you."

"And if he hasn't?" Alex was beginning to look worried now.

"Then I get to stay with him."

Alex sighed. "Very well Jennifer, I'll indulge your request," he was making it sound as he was doing her a grand favor.

Jen clenched her hands to keep them from hitting him again. "And one more thing, you restore our memories before hand and do not attempt to play God with us again. If you do, you will live to regret it."

"Very well."

_If I kiss you like this (kiss you like this)  
And if you whisper like that (whisper like that)  
It was lost long ago but it's all coming back to me._

XxX

"If this works, all of our memories will be restored, it'll be like they were never gone." Trip was saying as they were preparing to have the procedure reversed.

"I hope so, I'm sick of having a swiss cheese memory." Katie said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Patience, Katie, all in good time," Alex said as he walked into the room, Jen behind him.

Katie shot Alex a look that would've had him six feet under in a second. "If you hadn't erased our memories…"

"But he did and there's no going back." Jen said gently, laying a hand on Katie's shoulder. "We'll make up for lost time."

Alex nodded and opened the case he'd brought with him. "I want to apologize to you all; I was selfish in erasing your memories." He took out each of their morphers. "I was also wrong to take away your morphers; these belong to you four and no one else." He looked at each of them, the sincerity in his eyes. "I've only made one adjustment to them, which is teleportation."

"I thought only the original team could teleport and that was lost when the Morphin' Grid was destroyed, right?" Trip questioned.

"Yes, but we were able to duplicate the technology. Space Patrol Delta, was the first to use it."

The four exchanged wary glances before picking up their respective morpher.

"When Katie, Trip and Lucas return, your former positions will be waiting for you."

"Thank you Alex," Trip said.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're ready, we'll start."

Everyone but Jen headed for the chambers, her gaze met Alex's. "Why the change of heart? Why did you try to change history?"

"Like I said Jennifer, I was selfish; I was trying to keep you from your destiny. I wanted to have what never could be mine. Deep down I knew, even when you didn't remember him, you pulled away from me. I apologize for that."

"You're forgiven." She embraced him for a moment before going into an empty chamber. She watched Alex activate the machine. He looked up and their gazes met as a white light engulfed her and the others.

"Be happy with him Jen." Alex whispered.

_If you want me like this (if you want me like this)  
And if you need me like that (if you need me like that)  
It was dead long ago but it's all coming back to me._

Nadria hugged Jen tightly. "I'm sorry things turned out like this sweetie, you and Wes are meant for each other."

Jen smiled. "Thank you Nadria. You'll visit, right?"

Nadira grinned. "Of course."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Nadira shoulders, smiling at her. "We'll be back before you know it," he promised.

"You'd better," the pink haired woman teased.

"Jen," Trip said as he walked up. "We're ready."

Jen embraced Nadria one more time before heading for the time ship. Jen felt déjà vu as they boarded and took their seats.

"Nervous?" Katie asked as they strapped in.

"A little, but in a good way," Jen assured her

_Countdown will begin in 10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Jen let out a small gasp as the ship was slammed into the time portal. Closing her eyes, all Jen could think about was Wes and how she would be with him soon.

_It's so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me.  
I can barely recall, but it's all coming back to me now...._

"Wes."

"Eric." Wes just grinned at his friend.

"This isn't funny Wes."

"Yes it is, you just have a warped sense of humor."

"Only from hanging around you," Eric muttered. "You realize Taylor's going to kill you right?" He stared at Taylor's convertible, which was covered in goofy ribbon and girly shit that Taylor despised. He was just supposed to get it washed and waxed, but no, Wes and his dumbass idea for him to do something special for Taylor…

"It's sweet."

"Tooth-rotting sweet."

"It's not that bad." Wes tried to protest.

"I would be surprised if she cut you up and fed you to her Eagle Zord for dinner."

"Ouch," Wes placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Hey she may like it in the long run…" He trailed off as flashes of neon white caught his eye. He could see four figures in the distance, one of them had a brown ponytail… "Jen?" Wes whispered in disbelief.

Eric sighed. "Wes, it's not her, it's never been her. You've just gotta face the fact that Jen's not coming back."

Wes ignored Eric as he started toward the group as they went inside the nearly completed clock tower. "Jen!" Wes took off towards the clock tower.

"Wes!" Eric called after his friend, but to no avail. "Goddamnit…" He sighed as he ran after Wes.

Wes sprinted up the stairs, taking no notice of the construction workers who stared at him as he went by.

Jen looked up as she heard footsteps clomping up the stairs. She looked at the others. "Let's go." They simultaneously pressed a button on their time watches, teleporting themselves from the top of the tower, down to the middle, where no workers would see them.

"Wes!" Eric called up as he sprinted past the four of them. _What the…?_ He looked back over his shoulder and thought he saw Katie wave at him. "Great, now _I'm_ seeing things, thanks Wes." He muttered under his breath.

Wes skidded to a stopped as he reached the empty tower, she wasn't there, she probably had never been there. It was just his imagination running wild.

"Wes." Eric had caught up with him, he turned to his friend, barely taking notice of his pissed off look.

Eric opened his mouth to give Wes some tough love but stopped when he saw the dejected look on his face. He sighed. "I know you really wanted it to be her Wes, but it's not. I'm sorry but Jen's not coming back," when Wes tried to talk back he cut him off. "If she was coming back, she would've been here by now. Nothing short of dying would've stopped her from coming back to you. I know you don't want to hear this from me of all people but maybe you should move on. You were lucky enough to find love, maybe lightening will strike twice."

When Wes didn't say anything, Eric went on. "Some people never find what you and Jen had, be grateful that you two had what little time you did together."

Jen felt tears fill her eyes as the four of them stood just outside of the tower. He _had_ waited for her, just like he promised.

Katie tugged on her arm as Jen snapped out of it; she could hear their footsteps heading toward them. Katie Lucas and Trip teleported away, though Jen lingered a second longer, wanting so bad to reveal herself to Wes. Deciding it wasn't the right time, Jen teleported away in a flash of pink.

Wes blinked at the bright pink light. "Did you see that?" He asked Eric.

"See what?"

Wes sighed. "Never mind."

"C'mon, if you're lucky I'll keep Taylor from killing you for what you did to her car."

"Yippee…" Wes muttered sarcastically as they headed back down.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door.  
And I made myself so strong again somehow.  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then!  
_

Taylor was waiting for them as the exited the clock tower. "What did you do to my car?"

Eric sighed, this wasn't his day. "Taylor, I can explain."

"This isn't like you… I like it."

"Taylor… huh?"

She smiled. "Normally its flowers, which are nice, but I love what you did to my car."

"You do…"

"Yes, I do." She walked up to him and kissed him.

Wes raised an eyebrow in amusement before waving in goodbye. He saw the neon white but forced himself to ignore it. It wasn't Jen. He needed to move on. But right now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a long time.

The quartet watched as Wes got on his motorcycle and sped off. "I know he saw us. Why didn't you go to him Jen?" Katie asked.

"It just didn't feel like the right time." Jen said, wiping away the tears that had fallen. It had broken her heart to see Wes like that.

Katie opened her mouth to give her two cents but was cut off by two new voices.

"Holy shit."

"Oh my god."

They turned to find Taylor and Eric staring at them in amazement. "Wes wasn't imagining you." Eric said; his features turned harsh in anger. "What I want to know is why you took your sweet time in coming back here. Do you have any idea what Wes has been going through?"

"Eric," Jen sighed. "It's a long story, but trust me when I say I would never intentionally hurt Wes. I love him."

Taylor laid a hand on Eric's arm to calm him. "We both know she's telling the truth, lay off."

Eric ignored her and glared at Jen. "No, I won't lay off Taylor. Where the hell have you been?"

"The future, I had to go back but I knew I would always come back to Wes. Believe it or not you idiot I love him! Where else would I willingly go? I thought I would be back in a few days but Alex erased our memories and I had no idea that I loved Wes let alone had a history with him. So lay the hell off Myers." Jen snapped; her breaking point finally reached.

"Jen, I'm-"

"Don't, don't you dare say you're sorry Eric." Jen snapped; her voice cracking. "You're not sorry, you're just defending Wes and I don't blame you for it."

"Jen, ow." He glared at Taylor, who'd just stomped on his foot.

"Not. Helping."

"Guys," Katie interrupted before a fight could break out. "No offense, but we didn't travel one thousand years back in time just to hear you two bicker." They gave her offended looks but were quiet for the most part. "Now, where's Wes?"

"At his house, he moved out of the mansion about six months ago." Eric said.

"Can someone take me there, please?" Jen asked softly

"I will but Eric will be more than happy to give Trip and Lucas a ride to my place while you and Katie come with me."

"Fine with me, no one needs to hear that girlie girl gossip crap." Eric muttered as he, Lucas and Trip started for his SUV.

"Bite me, Myers." Taylor called over her shoulder as she Katie and Jen walked to her car, ripping the ribbon off in the process. "What an ass, what do I see in him?"

"He's Mr. Right for you?" Katie guessed with a grin as they got in the car."

"Yeah, right…"

"I really appreciate this Taylor," Jen said as they strapped in.

"Its fine Jen, it's not everyday someone gets a chance at true love."

An hour later Jen nervously walked up the steps to Wes's house, would he even want to see her after all this time? She prayed he would as she rung the doorbell.

It seemed like an eternity before he opened the door; his blue eyes stared at her as if she were a mirage.

"Jen…?"

"Hi, Wes."

"Jen." In half a second, she was in his arms and it felt right. She held onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.

He pulled away but never fully let go. There was only one question: "How?"

"It's a long story but after it all came back to me, I knew it was you, always."

"Are you… here to stay?" There was apprehension in his voice and face, as if he didn't want to get his hopes up again.

She smiled. "Is forever okay?"

_It's all coming back to me now.  
__We forgive and forget.  
__And it's all coming back to me now...._

**End chapter**

**AN2**- This was a looong time in the making and I really hope you all like and will continue to keep reading. Starting tomorrow I am starting on a five chapter holiday interlude and am hoping to have a new chapter up by next weekend. *Knocks on wood and crosses fingers* Keep on giving me your paring suggestions and please leave me a review. No flames please. Thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
